


London, Son of England

by Darkest_Fear22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Arthur Weasley Bashing, Bottom!Harry, Britaincest, Country!Draco, Country!Harry, Draco as Paris, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry as London, Hermione Granger Bashing, Immortal Draco, Immortal!Harry, Incest, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Twincest, top!draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkest_Fear22/pseuds/Darkest_Fear22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry woke up at his fourteenth birthday with a new set of memories. After knowing who really is, he sets off to find his real father, the personification of England, Arthur Kirkland.</p><p>In the other hand, England walks through London streets mourning about the death of his son and capital. His brother/lover (Scotland) is doing the best as he can comforting him. Just what happens when the emerald eyed capital came back to his father?</p><p>Back in Hogwarts, another capital is blending in as a human and wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am new here so please be nice to me. My English is horrible but please bear with me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to the real owners

 

* * *

 

 

[UNLOCKING MEMORIES]

 

Harry laid limp in his cupboard under the stairs. It had come to him that he wanted to die right away. There were cuts and bruises all over his body and not to mention a few broken bones. Vernon was quite violent with him this time, he had been violent to him all the time actually but this time the beatings were more violent than ever.

 

Harry was more mature than any other kids of his age. He notice things that's not there. He was rather observant to the things around him. Like how Ron Weasley is actually jealous because of his fame, how Hermione Granger is pushing his on the edge just because she wants to get the highest marks, how Molly Weasley is persuading him to trust her, how Ginny Weasley tried many attempts to use a love potion at him and how Dumbledore is bastard who is using him for a weapon for war.

 

Stop.

 

He just wants everything to stop.

 

He hates it how everyone sees him as Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He wants to be 'just Harry'. Not some kind of hero that was praised for something he didn't even know what he did. He cannot trust his friends anymore, not that they are even his 'friends'. He only could trust Luna Lovegood, the first person who sees him as 'just Harry'. Other than her was the Weasley Twins, Fred and George or Gred and Forge or even the other way around. The twins did mentioned that the other older Weasley siblings could be trusted.

 

Harry, admittedly by the others, is one of the smartest among the Hogwarts students in his year. That is what made the muggle-born witch to react. The raven himself is already tied up second place with Malfoy. He had observed that Hermione had given him the wrong notes and information most of the times. An immature action it is.

 

Harry tried to sit down, he managed to do it with a few bone cracking in the process. He just brought himself onto thinking again, why couldn't he just be Harry James Potter? His half open lidded eyes has just admitted into defeat. He closed his eyes, tired. But really, why couldn't be just normal student Harry James Potter?

 

'Because you aren't, ' he told himself. If Harry's eyes were open he would blink right now. Scratch that, a slap in the face or three would be good. Why and how did he came across that kind of thought? He must be insane now. Merlin, help him.

 

Harry was overcome with heat. He snapped open his eyes and tried to adjust where he was. Great, he was having those flashbacks again. The weird thing is, he was sure he wasn't there when all of this had happened. He would remember if he did, because this scene before his is a nightmare. Anyone survived this fire would have the memory carved into their mind.

 

Harry look around to see the buildings burning. Scratch that, everything was burning; the cars, the lamps, the trees and more sadly... the people. Harry saw some flames turned blue. He felt a lump on his throat, he knows what it came from. The raven took a few steps back, a sudden headache had shot him. He shut his eyes and when he opened them, he was greeted by a new set of memories.

 

This time he was set in a familiar place, Diagon Alley. Harry saw the crowds moving to different directions. But somehow he was focused on three people; a red head, a blonde and a raven haired child holding each hand from both of them. Harry gasped to see the child, he was sure that the child was him. And more importantly, their matching eye colours.

 

"Are you sure it would be alright for London to hold on to a wand at this time of age?" The blonde asked the red head. The red head glanced towards him and then the blonde, "You know that the kid ain't as old as he seems to be. What do you think if Conner was the one who is taking my place here?"

 

The blonde, _'Arthur'_ Harry told himself, paused for a moment and then said, "He would disapprove probably."

 

"Probably? More like most likely. If word was caught by his ears, I'm sure that he would pop out in Diaggon Alley from his place just to stop us." The red head huffed. "Just feel lucky that your lover here is approving his own son to have his own wand." When the word son came over his ears, his eyes widen by shock. Just when in the world did this scene happen?

 

"Oh come on Allistor, he was just being protective." The blonde defended. 

 

"OVERprotective, that is." Allistor corrected.

 

"It isn't that bad of having an uncle being protective of his own nephew. He is just being a good uncle for London here, and you know that. London, go on tell your father that he is wrong." The blonde said. Harry, or at least London for now, turned to the red head and with an emotionless face said, "You're wrong father."

 

Allistor look at him and made a face, "Now you don't mean that do you London? Arthur, tell him that he didn't mean it," he pleaded. London shook his head, "Uncle Francis said that mother is always right and father is like a blank page; know nothing of the world."

 

Allistor growled, "Even though France was one of my best friends, I swear I will kill him one day."

 

"That's not good father, you shouldn't start World War 3, the second world war had already caused too much damage to the world," London said. Both fathers were silent at the moment. Since when did their son think about the political issues? "Besides," he started again. "Big Brother Alfred said that he and his army are the ones who would do that."

 

"Okay... then," Arthur cleared his throat. "Remind me not to put you with America..."

 

Allistor snorted, "And do I have to remind you what happened the last time you put his with France when we were all busy?"

 

"Let's see, France went to flirt with a woman, leaving our son alone, somehow London got kidnapped, boarded a plane that took him to Russia, managed to escape then ran away, founded and rescued by Moscow, was taken under his and Russia's wing for two weeks, America came to him while he was searching for a girl named Natasha Romanov, came across London, took him under his care, then somehow Tony teleported him to Prussia's house, Canada got a call from Italy telling him that London is with him since Prussia is useless with children, Canada went to Italy, took London under his care and finally sent him back to England." Arthur recalled.

 

"Is that another reason why you should kill France?" Arthur asked. The raven haired boy tilted his head, "It isn't that bad in Russia... I like it going there." 

 

"And I'm surprised that you were the type of his liking," Allistor told, "I guess that country does have a soft spot for children." Arthur looked at the raven haired boy and smiled, "That's just remind me, London hasn't have a human name yet has he?"

 

London pouted, "Do I have to?"

 

"Of course you do, how would you stroll down your own streets if you don't have a human name? Besides, the last name is already settled." The scotsman said. "So, what's it going to be?" "How about Hadrian," the blonde suggested, "Harry for short?" "Hadrian it is then, now let's go and get your wand from Mr.Olivander." the red head then said.

 

Harry felt a tear trailing down his cheek. The headache came back, he placed both hands on both sides of his head and cried. Then he snapped in realisation, someone had put a memory block on him. Harry soon found himself in darkness, he concentrated hard to find the memory block in his mind. Because it's obvious that if the block wasn't taken care of he would go insane.

 

Harry pictured himself in his mind, standing behind a huge brick wall. He saw a lever on it, feeling so eager he tried as hard as he could to reach. He blamed himself for being short, then sighed. How can he remove the block now? Harry felt something in his hand, his broom. Without any second further, he rode his broom and reached for the lever.

 

When he did, he was shot back to the ground with all the memories coming back to him. Harry woke up with a new set of memories. His name isn't Harry James Potter, he was Hadrian Kirkland, the personification of London, son of Allistor Kirkland, the personification of Scotland and Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England.

 

He isn't human, he is a capital. He has adopted brothers, a few more in Asia. Fourteen years ago, he was kidnapped and London burned to the ground. And the main cause was one, Dumbledore.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes, Albus Dumbledore, you will have the whole of Britain against you.

 

 


	2. On The Way of Going Home

Harry woke up with all his bruises healed. He always healed faster than any other human, that's because he's a capital. He brought himself cooking for the Dursleys again for one more last time. Not that he was going to miss it anyways. After setting up their breakfast, he had gone to a small bedroom upstairs. His room made no difference than his cupboard.

 

At least there was little more room than the cupboard. He went to the window and opened it just to be greeted by Hedwig who came bursting in the tiny room. Hedwig flew and landed on his shoulder, "Hello girl," he greeted. The snow owl hooted in response. "It seems I don't have any letters for you to send to. Well, at least to headmaster Dumbledore." He told.

 

Harry always wrote to the headmaster for help every time, every night, everyday when he is staying with the Dursleys. He had done that for three years, and no response was ever given by him. Each time he went back to Hogwarts every year, he always wondered if the headmaster even read all the letters he sent him. But starting on from today, he wasn't going to do that anymore.

 

Harry, with wandless magic, packed all of his belongings and put into his trunk. Hedwig hooted and tilt her head in confusion. "Well, girl... you know that I cannot live like this anymore." Harry said sadly. Hedwig flared her wings and Harry held up his hands in defense, "No, no I am not running away!" He paused. "I think I am but it's not called running away if I am going home isn't it?"

 

Hedwig flew to her cage, waiting for Harry to open it. If her master was going away, she has to follow him. Even if he told her to fly away or that she's freed, she will still remain as her master's companion. Besides, her master had treated her as a friend more than a pet messenger.

 

Harry smiled at the snow owl's loyalty. He shook his head figuring that the snow owl wouldn't leave he just had to have her as a companion. "Okay then if that's what you want." He told. "But if you are following, I won't put you in a cage." The raven always had this 'animal rights' kind of thought. After gaining his memories as the personification of London, he was guessing that he would have some changes in terms of his attitude.

 

Harry sighed. He couldn't wait for him getting out of the house. He shrunken his trunk and put it inside his pocket. The raven told his companion to wait outside for him. As the snow owl flew outside the opened window, another owl came in. The night owl extended his leg for Harry to grab the letter. Luna's owl, named Owl, is her personal owl.

 

It's kind of weird to see someone naming their owl, 'Owl', but Harry was sure it was most likely of Luna to name her owl that. Owl's mistress herself was unique in her own way. The Lovegood's family owl's name, however, is called 'Owl-Owl'. More like 'Owl the Second' but that's just what Luna said it's name is.

 

Harry took the letter and put it inside his pocket, deciding he should read it afterwards. Seeing that Luna's owl stayed, he wrote a reply since it is what Owl mistress' wants. Harry took a peice of parchment and quill and wrote down the reply quickly.

 

**Thestral Queen,**

**Sorry I didn't have time to read your letter but since Owl is waiting, I think you are expecting a reply. All you have to know is that I got my letter from you and I will read it afterwards. If you are wondering why I didn't have the time, then I will tell you.**

**I wish I could write it all down her but I'm afraid that I have no time. I would explain to you at Hogwarts, but if you know what I am then it would be no surprise. I will tell you that I am going to get out of this house in Privet Drive, Surrey to somewhere else. No I'm not running away, Hedwig almost clawed my eyes out and she will if I do.**

**Where I'm going is somewhere safe, don't worry. I am finally going home after my fourteen years of loss. I will see what I can do about Dumbledore and the wards wouldn't effect me.**

**Sincerely,**

**-Nargle King**

 

Harry tied his letter to Owl's leg and let it flew. Great now, that is done, he has to deal with the others. Harry went downstairs and saw the Dursleys eating their breakfast. "BOY!" the shout of Petunia Dursley, it never grows old. "COME HERE!" the horse faced woman commanded. Harry followed the demanding order went into the kitchen. 

 

"Yes Aunt Petunia?"

 

"Where were you when we I called? Are you deaf?!" Petunia raised her hand, going to smack him in the face. Harry narrowed his eyes and Petunia stopped. With an emotionless face he look at the woman, his emerald eyes staring at her. Vernon shot up from his seat, "BOY, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO SOMETHING FREAKISH YOU FREAK!"

 

When Petunia came back to her senses, she snorted. "Vernon, don't mind the freak. No breakfast and dinner for three weeks, now do the chores and if you are caught stealing any food you are staying the whole summer in your cupboard, do you understand?!"

 

Harry with an emotionless face sighed. "I'm sorry, but I am afraid that I would be leaving." He said. Vernon face went red, "What do you mean you're leaving?!"

 

"Are your freak friends gonna pick you up again?" Dudley said in a rather mocking tone. Harry shook his head, what is it to mock about. Is this kid really that dumb or have mental issues after eating all those food. If Dudley were to go to the ocean and meet whales, Harry would bet that he would start singing 'We are family'. The kid is a baby whale by the body fat in him.

 

Vernon snarled, "Listen you freak, if more freaks are going to show up on my doorstep-" 

 

"Oh no, they won't." Harry said. "In fact, none of them will know I left." He smiled, and for some reason the temperature around the room dropped. "F-freak, what do you mean-" Vernon's sentence was cut when Harry spoke, "I am saying that I am leaving by my own will. I know you won't let me go but I will say you have no right to make me stay."

 

"Yes we do! As your guardians-"

 

"Oh please stop Mrs.Dursley," the emerald eyed boy snapped. "You may think that you are my guardians, but you are not. One is because you abused me by both physically and mentally. Second is because you are not even related to me."

 

"But you are my freakish sister's son! You are a Potter just like your bombarded father!" Petunia shouted. Harry raised a brow, "You may think that is true but it seems you have been fooled by the headmaster. Your sister, Lily Potter nee Evans, had actually made a deal with the headmaster to pretend I am her and husband's son. And for your information, your sister actually traded her life just for money and fame. When you said that your sister is blind, I have to agree. In the end, it resulted her own death."

 

Petunia was speechless. No one dared to break out the silence until Dudley asked, "So where are you going-?"

 

Harry turned his back on them, "I am going home to my real family." He walked to door and paused at the handle, "Last time when the headmaster actually set up the wards, he called out the name 'Harry James Potter' to be contained and never get out. Unfortunately, that's not my name." He twisted the knob and opened the door, "In other words, I can get out."

 

Harry walked out the door seeing Hedwig waiting for him. Hedwig flew and Harry extended his arm for Hedwig to land. He walked out of the Dursley Residence's area and went to his next destination.

 

"Next stop, the London streets," he said before he apprated.

 

[IN ENGLAND'S HOUSE]

 

Arthur Kirkland woke up on his bed. Today was the worst days of his life. He sat up and tried to get off the bed but a hand caught his arm causing him to stay. "Hey," Scotland, who was on the bed and was shirtless, looked into England's forest green eyes. "Get back to bed. You look like tired," the red head reasoned.

 

England smiled sympathetically and shook his arm off. "I'm going to be fine." He said walking off to the bathroom door. Scotland sat the edge of the bed, "Are you sure you are okay?" He asked worried. "Yes I am Allistor, don't make such a fuss about it," England said opening the door. Scotland sighed and asked another question, "Could I join you in the shower?"

 

England blushed crimson and stuttered, "N-now's not the time for that Allistor," he said not facing the Scotsman. England felt a pair of strong arms on his waist. "You sure about that? Because if you are going to act all cute I would just have it my own way," the red head's hot breath tickled his neck. England blushed redder when he felt Scotland sucking his neck. "Mmn... I-I'm serious about t-this... mmnm.. Allistor,"

 

Scotland released the blonde's neck, "It's about Harry again, ain't it?" He asked in a hushed tone. He knows that it was the day Hadrian went missing and died. The Fires of London had been the most chaotic scene he had experienced. Fourteen years had passed, and so far nothing had helped both of them in their lost of their son and to England, his capital.

 

England narrowed his eyes and nodded. "I'm going out to stroll later," 'Just like you always do,' Scotland added silently. "How about I join you?"

 

"Please Allistor, I need my time alone," England said.

 

"It's either that or me joining you in the shower until you are so sore that you couldn't walk straight on those streets," the red head said more like a threat. England sighed, "Fine." He said in approval. "Just get ready in an hour," the blonde informed. Scotland let's go of his waist and kissed England on the lips. "I miss him too, you know that?"

 

"Of course I do, he's also your son too," England said to his husband before shutting the door for his shower. Scotland stared at the closed door. He got to his wardrobe and pulled out a white shirt. He got out of the bedroom and glanced to another room at the end of the hall. He felt a lump in his throat, that room wasn't opened for fourteen years.

 

He quickly turns away and headed to the kitchen. Hell knows what would happen if he let the blonde brit cook.

 

 


	3. Found You

England went out the London streets like a ghost again, just like what he did for fourteen years. Scotland quietly followed from behind, his husband hadn't smiled brightly as he used too. Not after the Fires of London. So far in the world he knows that England came crossed with the The First and Seconds World War, The American Revolution, The Vikings, The Romans and none had given the impact as powerful as the fire.

 

When England was abandoned, London was always there by his father's side. London was a capital, that theory came true since he was growing more slowly than a country. After the Vikings incident with the brit, he came into accept the fact that he was madly in love with him. Scotland isn't France, he thought that England was a threat to him.

 

For various scenarios he would only think about his little brother. After he saw him on his pirate ship, he somehow couldn't take the image out of his mind. As always, liking and with his oblivious emotion became an obsession. The night when the battle has almost came to an end. He already had his axe pointed on England's neck, he could win the battle. But when England stared at him with those forest green eyes, he did what first came across his mind.

 

The Scotsman dropped his axe and pinned England to the ground just to kiss him. Just to bloody kiss the blonde passionately and then called off the fight. He remembered his boss' face when he told that the battle was over when neither of the sides won. And well... you could imagine what happens rest of the night.

 

Scotland followed England in Baker Street. He stopped when his cellphone rang. He took out his cell and answered the call. "Hello?"

 

"Allistor... it's me Romania," Scotland glanced ar England, making sure he doesn't lose his trail. "Dmitry, you just called in a bad timing." Scotland said. On the other side, Romania heard the sound of people talking, "No way, are you actually outside your house in England?!"

 

"Indeed I am, if you are complaining about a magical incident with your dragons, I am afraid I cannot apprate there right now." He said trying to keep up with his little brother. Romania scowled, "You shouldn't complain or make judgements on my work with my dragons Allistor. I am amazing on doing my job,"

 

"Yeah, yeah you are. Considering you are in the level of in need to come to my school. You, Norway and even my husband. You three made such a fuss with accidental magic." Scotland said recalling what those three did. 'The Magic Trio', what most of his brothers called them, had done accidental magic more than other countries he had known. England was understandable since he was borned with equal magic as Britannia, their mother.

 

Romania, he got some extra magic because he is a vampire. Norway... I think there's no comment about him. Out of all he was the least to have accidental magic issues.

 

"Your school? I thought it was Arthur's."

 

"Ours, I own much of Hogwarts as much as Arthur does." He told. "So far I haven't heard any complainant about magical incidents at either Romania or Norway and England is in my control. So I say the Magic Trio is free from my threat of sending you lot to Hogwarts. At least, for now to you Dmitry."

 

"And who do you think is better than me on handling dragons?" The vampire asked as a challenge. Scotland smirked, "Personally, I think Dylan. But since I don't want to hurt your feelings I will say none, including yourself."

 

"I am NOT that terrible on doing my job Allistor!" Romania yelled from the other side of the phone. Behind the background on the other side he heard the sound of dragons growling. "W-wait-" Scotland sweat dropped when he heard the dragon or dragons on the other side is kind of torturing him. "Oi, Dmitry, you alive there?" The red head asked, making sure one of his husband's best friend is alive.

 

Allistor is still trying to catch up on England. Since when did the blond is actually quicker than him? He heard a few muffled screams on the other side, "Hello?" Okay, now he was kind of worried. "Y-yeah, still alive here!" Romania exclaimed. "Cannot say the same for my hat though, the Hungarian Horntail burnt it into crisps."

 

Scotland sighed in relief. "Glad to know you're alive."

 

"So what's with the issue thinking Wales is better than me?" Scotland was silent for a moment catching up woth England. Damn, he was too fast. "Allistor, how's Arthur doing?" Romania asked. Scotland's bright green eyes narrowed, "He's fine. But he is still walking around like a ghost. In fact, I'm having trouble catching up." 

 

"I know I shouldn't say this but I think Harry isn't all dead Allistor." Romania said. Scotland paused his tracks. "I mean, there is always hope that he is alive right? The kid is just too good to be gone. He even got along with Russia, that is a good sign is it? If he could get along with the scariest country in the world, what difference would it make to the others? He could have the whole world on his side, Allistor. And I'm sure that the world won't let him go on to the afterlife that easy."

 

"You really think that?" Scotland asked with a cold tone. "Y-yeah... I think I do," the vampire said. The red head was silent for a moment, his distance from Arthur is getting further, "Thank you." He said. Just then, a wave of magic was released causing their satellite connection to be disturbed. Scotland's cell fell from his hand, quickly he grabbed it a few seconds before it fell to the ground.

 

"Allistor? Hey, you there?!"

 

"Yes I am,"

 

"What caused the interference?!"

 

"Magic, a strong wave at that." The red head told. His eyes were searching for his husband. He sprinted forwards and tried to find the blond country. He paused in realisation, "Shite," he said.

 

"Allistor?"

 

"I just lost track of Arthur. It seems that he is trying to find the location for the magical signature." Scotland informed. "I think I have to hang up here, Dmitry."

 

"Got it, good luck finding him and what or whoever released that wave." And with that, their conversation ended. Scotland put his cell into his pocket and started running. It seems that Arthur had apprated. Scotland sprinted forwards, running to find his husband. Whatever had caused that wave is no doubt powerful.

 

But for some reason, that aura feels familiar from somewhere.

 

[LONDON'S SIDE OF VIEW]

 

Harry had apprated to the streets of London, he smiled to see most of the things haven't change. It was his first time to stroll down the streets of London after fourteen years. The Dursleys did went to London a few times but he was left alone while they had some fun on their vacation. He stayed with Miss Figg while they are away for most occasions.

 

Hedwig hooted and tilted her head not knowing why or what they are doing on the streets of London. Harry smiled and just walked through the crowds. "You know girl, Potter isn't actually my surname. Fourteen years ago, I was kidnapped and the Potters made a deal with headmaster Dumbledore to pretend I'm their son. His reason though, wasn't qualified enough." He sighed. "He tried to use me as a weapon and blocked my memories of who I really am. Don't worry, I will explain all to you afterwards."

 

The owl hooted once again. "Oh right, the reason we are here. You see, fourteen years ago, the greatest tragedy had happened here." He paused and glanced at a few books displayed on the book store's counter. "The tragedy that somehow changed the whole of England, land and person. Don't worry, that would also be explained later. Anyway, fourteen years ago on the thirty first of July, the whole of London was set on fire. The Fire of London had changed many people. It took them half a year to restore everything back together. And for some reason, they decided to make the perfect replica of London before the fire."

 

Harry looked at Hedwig for a moment and told her to hide while he bought some books in the book store. He loves to read, by the way, so what happened to him for the last fourteen years is just unbelievable. Back in his father's house, there is a library where he always spent most his time in while Arthur was having meetings or doing paperwork in his office.

 

He even had his own personal mini-library in his own room. It was big enough and has the right amount of extra space for a library. When Harry got out of the book store Hedwig landed on his shoulder while the raven haired boy went to read the book he just bought. "Now I know you are still wondering why we are here. As you know there was a fire fourteen years ago, in that fire I was believed to be dead. So the reason we are here right now, is because we are searching for the most important person in my life." Hedwig flared her wings in annoyance of her master's riddles.

 

"Alright, alright, we are searching for my father." At that Hedwig looked surprised. Harry smiled, "You are a smart owl aren't you Hedwig?"

 

Harry walked the streets in search of Arthur. He was patient, he knows Arthur is there somewhere. England is the type of person who clears up his own mind by digging up the memories that reminded him of his loved ones. Harry held onto his book, walking through the crowd on the street. Harry walked through the twist and turns, trying to capture his father's magical essence.

 

Harry paused when he felt something magically familiar. Without any second further due, Hedwig flew up and the emerald raven ran into Baker Street, trying to capture Arthur's magical trail. He followed the trail, trying to find England. His trail was growing thin, he had to hurry before it was covered up. The raven ran as fast as he could. But he was stopped when he felt his magic blast, causing a magical wave to go through out all of London.

 

He gasped when he fell to the ground, on his knees, exhausted. His body isn't capable to go through harsh physical exercise. And he had ran, what, almost thirty kilometers? He got up before he gains the public's attention, still breathing heavily. Harry tried to concentrate on England's trail, his eyes narrowed to see if he could find the magic trail.

 

A soft 'pop' appeared behind his back. He paused sensing another strong aura other than himself in the area. His body was tired that his magic burst out. Exhaustion is normal for everyone, mortal or immortal. Merlin, he feels like he wants to faint, he needs rest. So he spun around to see a Arthur Kirkland, his father, the personification of England.

 

[ENGLAND'S SIDE OF VIEW]

 

England walked down the streets thinking about his son. All those memories were brought to the day when he found his capital. He was so small that time, wearing a white robe like the countries do when they were children. That is before they were adopted to their families. England was the youngest among the five brothers. Scotland was the eldest followed by the Ireland brothers, then Wales and lastly him.

 

Britannia had died when he was just three years old so he couldn't remember much of her. After that, most of them got the idea on going their own paths. As time pass by, everyone left him alone. The last one to leave was Scotland, the eldest among them. England then waited for their return and he actually tried to make dinner for them in case they came back.

 

Of course, no one supervised him. So don't blame him for having bad cooking skills.

 

After waiting another two years, he went out to find them. Now accompanied by a 'Flying Mint Bunny.' So imagine the other countries' surprise after seeing the little blond wandering in the forest. Sadly none of them even considered to take a moment to greet him. England kept on going with his 'Flying Mint Bunny' until the day he met the most annoying prat in his life, France.

 

England stopped his tracks when he sensed a magic essence. Not long after that a magical wave broke out. A really strong one. A strong and familiar. That wave, is calling for him. Not thinking straight he went off to find it's source. Only one thought flowed into his mind that time, that wave is searching, screaming and demanding.

 

The blonde, without realising, apprated to a random location. He knows he was still in London, he was just in some random street in it. He looked around and caught a raven haired boy in front of him. He was short, he looked like he was twelve. England sensed his magical aura and confirmed the wave came from him. Even though he wants time for himself, he couldn't let another wizard loose in the streets of the muggle world.

 

He has a strong aura, stronger than any child his age. Is he a muggle-born? He thought all of muggle-borns were instructed to be in the magical world in case of their safety. England started taking a few steps towards the boy. Very, very, slow steps. The child's magic is too powerful that even his body couldn't hold it.

 

Imagine his shock when the boy spun around, smiling at him, with having familiar set of emerald eyes.

 

The raven muttered two words, "I'm back,"

 

Before he fainted out of exhaustion.

 

 


	4. Care & Kindness of Family

Scotland apprated to where England was. It was no random thought that England would have gone apprating to the source of the wave field. Scotland tracked down Arthur's trail and found him on a random street. He looked at Arthur who had his back on him, he took a few steps ahead but then everything around them had stopped.

 

In front of them there was a raven haired boy, who was obviously exhausted. Apparently the blonde and the raven didn't realise that time paused and everything around them are frozen. Scotland has the urge to move, but for some reason seeing his husband with the raven haired boy he just couldn't. His magic was strong enough to see what is going on but it wasn't strong enough for him to escape being frozen.

 

The kid and England was both too powerful magically. That's the result of having two and two together. Scotland watched as slowly the boy turned around his back to face the blond brit. Allistor felt a lump on his throat. He felt like he was going to cry. The raven smiled, muttering the words that could be heard as clear as it was a whisper in their ears.

 

"I'm back," London said. 

 

His emerald eyes narrowed then flailed backwards. England jumped and, fortunately, caught him on the ground. When Scotland felt his voice was back, he shouted for his husband's name, "ARTHUR!"

 

England held the raven haired boy closely to his arms, "Oh God, he's alive..." he said, voice full of relief. Scotland stood in front of them and then bent to look at his son's condition. England placed his hand over the capital's forehead, "He has a common fever and obviously he is physically exhausted." He informed the red head Scotsman.

 

"We need to bring him back to the house," The Scotsman glanced at the England capital's condition. "He needs rest, and food. He looks like he hasn't eaten anything for days."

 

[MEANWHILE IN ENGLAND'S HOUSE]

 

Dylan Kirkland, the personification of Wales, waited for his brothers to come home. He barged into their house without permission. It is not like he needs any, they gave a key for each and one of the brothers. The fireplace lit up with green flames and a figure went out of the fire. Wales took a look at the new comer.

 

"Brian," Wales greeted with a nod addressing his older brother. Ireland stepped out of the fireplace, the brunette glanced at the strawberry blond. "So you're here too? For England?" Ireland asked. 

 

Wales sat on a chair, "I'm surprised that you came."

 

"And I'm not surprised that you did," Ireland snickered. Wales sighed, "And Conner? How is he?" He asked, wanting to know the condition of his other brother. Conner hasn't been in contact with him years after London's death. It surely had an effect on all the British Isles, including London's half-brothers.

 

"He locked himself in his room," Ireland said. "Says that he won't come out until he wants to."

 

"This day has turning people upside down didn't it?" Wales asked to the brunette. Ireland leaned onto a wall. "Yes it did, no one could explain the horrors of the world after the Fire of London." He said. "So where is Iggy and his dear old lover anyway?" The strawberry blonde glanced at the front door, "I guess both of them are on a stroll on London streets. Arthur's the type of person who would conjure up memories."

 

"I'm guessing we are waiting for the couple's return then?"

 

"Yes, yes we are."

 

The brother's spent the next moment to wait in complete utter silence. They glanced at each other for a few times, but then they continue to wait in silence. Both of them didn't move, Wales was still on his chair and Ireland was leaning on the same wall he leaned on before, near the fireplace.

 

The sound of the front door being unlocked made both of them standing up straight. Scotland was the one who appeared on the doorstep and walked in first. The red head looked at both of his younger brothers, "Dylan, Brian..." he said as a greeting. "I didn't know you guys were going to come. Sorry about that," Both younger brothers shook their heads as a signal that it was okay.

 

Ireland was the first one to pipe up, "Now if you think we won't be here for our own brothers the-" "Allistor, where's Arthur?" Wales asked. Ireland glanced at the strawberry blonde for cutting off his sentence. Scotland sighed, "Listen, I am happy to see my younger brothers present at this time of moment, even though one of them is missing and not present, because I bet he is currently locking himself inside his own room and will nit come out until he wants to. We could talk but it would habe to wait because right now we have a problem in my hands,"

 

He had the hint of tiredness in his voice, though Ireland couldn't help to think that the red head will need his sheep to sleep tonight. But since there's Arthur, he thinks otherwise.

 

"Allistor, who are you talking to?" The voice of England made both brothers feel relieved. England came in holding a raven haired boy. The Irish and strawberry blond's eyes widen in surprise. Arthur look at the two brothers, "Dylan and Brian," he said.

 

Wales looked at the raven in England's arms, "Is that really..."

 

"London? Yes,"

 

"Oh god he's alive!"

 

"And kicking," the red haired said. "Talk and other questions later. Right now my son is physically exhausted and has a fever. He eventually ran almost all over London just to find Arthur and with us talking is not helping, he needs medical attention and fast. He could get worse by every second, you know what happens when a capital or country has a fever."

 

Wales was the first one to respond, "I'll grab my potions vial."

 

"And I will carry Harry back to his room." Ireland said taking London from England's hands. "Second room at the end on the second floor on my left right? Across from yours and Allistor's." He asked, receiving a nod he carries the kid back to his room.

 

England collapsed on a sofa, tired. There were tear stains and his eyes were red because of crying. Scotland sat next to him, holding his hand. "You're not going to cry again are you?" He asked the blond. Said country looked up to the ceiling amd sighed. "After fourteen years, Allistor. Fourteen. I really thought I could live without him but after seeing him again, I realised... I couldn't. Not without my capital not without our son."

 

The Scotsman took the blond's hand and kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay now. He's back and alive, the fever would go away and all will be well."

 

"I know, I just-" England took a deep breath. "I cannot lose him again. Not now, not then, not ever."

 

"Me too, Iggy, me too."

 

♚YOU CAN'T FORGET, YOU COULD JUST LET IT PASS♚

 

Wales tipped the bottle and poured the liquid into London's mouth. He smiled at the sleeping figure and smiled, "That would take care of his fever and exhaustion. I cannot say when he will wake up, however. Usually it would take up a week but since Harry's magic levels are high, I think it may be a few days or better yet tomorrow morning."

 

"Could he do that?" Ireland asked. "Wake up by morning?"

 

"If his magic is willing to cooperate. For a human, he or she must heal the natural way, depending on the potions they took. In Harry's case, it's a different story. Because he is the son of both England and Scotland, the most powerful countries by magic, he is blessed with a gift." Wales explained.

 

"Why is it always have to be you being the smart one?" Ireland snorted.

 

Wales narrowed his eyes. "I am only more informed, nothing else brother." The strawberry blond said, cleaning up his potions vial. "Now, don't fight you two. We are lucky that Wales is certified as a Healer. If it were to be only Arthur and I, we would call him up for the job anyway."

 

Ireland snapped and look at his two other brothers, "Anyway aren't we forgetting something?"

 

"What is it?"

 

"Who's going to tell Conner?"

 

The room was silent, the only thing you could hear is the sound from the fireplace. "He deserves to know," Ireland said. "He was the one who has much impact as Arthur and Allistor."

 

"You're right, he does." Wales said. "But right now, we cannot." He said continuing cleaning up his vial.

 

Ireland eyed the strawberry blond, "And what makes you say that?"

 

"It is night time. Conner's wards are activated," he explained, closing up his vial into his bag. "And even he is the one who has the least magic between the five of us, he is an expert on holding up his own wards."

 

"So when are we going to tell him?" Allistor asked.

 

"Tomorrow morning," England answered. "That is at the least limit. Conner may not be part of the United Kingdom, but he is still family so he can pass through the house's blood wards. Tomorrow, we will tell him, here, where his beloved nephew is present. The capital England is discovered to be alive just a few hours ago, word couldn't leak outside the British Isles. If it did, who knows what will happen."

 

The room was silent again. Ireland sighed loudly, "I am going to my room. I will stay here for the night. You two, go play and have fun or something," he said before leaving the room. Wales nodded, carrying his bag, going to his own room inside the house.

 

Scotland stared at England who then raised a brow and then asked, "What?"

 

The red head laughed, "On some days I really wonder if you are really the little brother here,"

 

"I am just used going to world meetings, that's all." The blond replied, looking at the sleeping London with forest green eyes. "You're doing it again," Scotland said. "Watching people with a warm gaze from your eyes. You really reminded me of mother,"

 

"Allistor please, mother is better than me in everything." Allistor raised a brow. England sat to a chair next to London's bed, "Well, I don't remember much of her. Or I think I don't remember anything of her but I am sure that she is better than everything I could do. Brian did mentioned that she looks like me and that made me feel like I am bringing bad memories,"

 

"Hey," Scotland called, tipping the blond's head with his finger. "I will tell you what mother is like; she is beautiful and kind, a great mother. And leaving you at the house years ago was one of my many mistakes, you were just five, and mother never thought me or any of us to leave you. You may bring us bad memories but that is where we learn our mistake." The red haired stared at the forest green with his own green eyes.

 

"And now, with Harry on our side, I couldn't think that I did another bloody mistake. For denying that I love you all along even before the Viking War."

 

A smile crept the red head's face as he lean down to capture the younger one's lips.

 

 


	5. Conversation With The Companion

Scotland woke up feeling kind of empty. He looked by his side to discover that he is alone. The red head sat on the edge of the bed and scratched the back of his neck and went to London's room. The brit is either paranoid or scared, but that could be respected.

 

There is no wondering what he would do next just to keep London safe. He is not just England but Britain, he represents the United Kingdom in world meetings and almost everything.

 

Scotland opened the door and a smile crept up his face. There his husband was, sitting on a chair next to the bed, waiting for his child to wake up. "Got up and immediately come in here didn't ya?" Scotland asked, leaning on the door frame of London's bedroom. "I woke up all alone."

 

England glanced at the Scotsman. "I may think that you are a fool, even though you are the eldest and my husband you know I would never an unconscious child to be alone. Especially when he is my capital."

 

"How is he?"

 

"His fever seems to be gone. I'm just worried that his exhaust will break again." England placed a kiss on London's forehead. "Is Dylan and Brian awake yet?"

 

"Don't know, I didn't bother to check." Scotland said. "Why do you ask?"

 

"We need to get Conner and tell him about the news." England said, standing up. England was drawn to a sound on the window next to London's bed. He got closer to it, opening up the curtains to see a snowy owl hitting the glass trying to break in. The brit opened up the window letting the owl fly into the room.

 

Hedwig flew to see her master on the bed. She landed on the bed frame. The bed curtains aren't closed so she could see him clearly. A red head Scotsman approached her, extending his arm so she could land on him. Hedwig, after a moment, accepted and landed on the stranger's arm. It was weird, she never let anyone be near her since Harry bought her.

 

She doesn't like the pesky bushy haired girl or the red head weasel so she kept her distance between them. Strange enough she liked Malfoy better than both of them, maybe because of his hair. That silky, shiny, platinum blonde hair. At least it's better than the Weaslette, as Draconius Malfoy quoted. That just occurred to her: Ginerva Weasley, they youngest of all the Weasleys.

 

If Hedwig was a human and could write letters instead of delivering them, she would write a hundred paged essay on how much she hates the Weaslette. Even that would beat off Granger and lets her weep to shame. The snowy owl looked up the red head stranger and observed. He looks like he is Scottish, he has the redest hair she had ever seen, it was even redder than any member of the Weasleys. And his eyes was a beautiful shade of green.

 

The stranger's hand caressed her feathers. He looked over another man, who has blonde hair, he was shorter than the scotsman. "Arthur, close the window, the cold air is coming in." The stranger said before giving his attention back at her. Hedwig hooted and the scotsman caressed her wings again. "I don't see you holding letters so are you Harry's?"

 

The own hooted and the scotsman laughed. "Smart owl aren't ya? All animals are smart actually, only some people underestimate what they could do."

 

//You certainly are correct// Hedwig mused in her mind. "And I'm glad he is." Arthur said making her jump, or fly. Allistor laughed at the snowy owl's expression. "That's my husband, Arthur. He could understand animals better than I do. I would need a spell to do it but Arthur is some sort of a natural." Hedwig landed on a chair next to the raven's bed. "And don't worry, we won't hurt Harry. We can assure you that." The brit said.

 

//If you could really understand me, then answer me this, are you Harry's father?// Hedwig asked. Arthur blinked, "Yes I am, how do you know that?" //Harry told me that the reason why he is in London is because he is looking for his father. He also said something about London being his land and territory// Arthur chuckled at that. "Looks like he didn't change at all."

 

"Hey, hey, I'm feeling that I'm missing something big here!" Allistor said, crossing his arms. The blond brit smiled, "Well if you aren't lazy enough to do wandless magic or to grab your wand in our bedroom you would." He said and the red head groaned. England turned to the snowy owl, "Speaking of wandless magic, did he used it when coming into London grounds?"

 

//No, he did it in Surrey, to pack his things into his trunk. I wonder how he didn't get detected even after using magic. And not to mention he crossed out the wards!// Hedwig hooted. England's eyes narrowed, "What is he doing in Surrey and what wards? Did someone tried to keep him contained? And what do you mean by getting detected?" //I cannot answer all of them at once, I'm sorry. Let's get on to it slowly, for your last question: Harry was forbidden to use any kind of magic during the summer, if he practices magic he would get detected by the ministry// Hedwig explained.

 

"Where's did Harry put his trunk?"

 

//In his jean's pocket, after buying some new clothes I assumed he put them there.// Arthur reached out and took Harry's trunk out of his pocket and unshrinked it, placing it in front at the end of his bed.

 

"Allistor, is Harry awake yet?" Wales asked as he entered. He spotted the snowy owl. "Oh hello there," he greeted and asked after casting a spell on himself, "What's your name?"

 

//I don't have one in reality but Harry named me Hedwig// she answered. "Hedwig huh? A name that most likely to come up on Harry's mind after seeing a new friend," Wales said. Arthur smiled, "Hedwig, this is my fourth brother, the second last in the sibling list, Dylan Kirkland." "Nice to meet you," the strawberry blond said. "And it's great to see Harry's companion."

 

"Who's companion?!" Ireland shouted outside the room. "What did I miss?"

 

Wales gestured towards the snowy owl, "Brian, this is Hedwig, she is Harry's companion during his absence in our life it seems. Hedwig, this is the second eldest member in the sibling organization, Brian Kirkland." Brian casted a spell on himself, "Hi," he said simply. //Nice to meet you too// Hedwig hooted.

 

"Since you are Harry's companion, would you tell us where he was for the last fourteen years?" Ireland asked. //I'm sorry, I wasn't with Harry for all his life, I was bought for him when he was eleven, not when he was one.//

 

Allistor sighed and put the spell on himself, "You seriously thought that Harry was a teenager?"

 

//Well, his fourteenth birthday just came about yesterday// Hedwig explained. //He does look smaller than he is though, when I saw him for the first it's hard to believe he was older than nine//

 

"Then it would be hard to believe that he is way older than fourteen," Ireland said. "So much older...."

 

"Hedwig, Harry isn't borned on the July thirty first fourteen years ago," Wales said, "He was borned on December twenty fifth, in winter... 43 AD in fact."

 

//Excuse me?//

 

"That was when London is founded and borned to the world," Scotland said. "This is already the twenty first century so Harry is at least two thousand fourty eight years old to say at least."

 

//Harry... is that old?//

 

"Now that you think that he is a teenager, it means that Harry was human for the last fourteen years. He was lucky that he was in Britain's grounds, he would disappear for good if he wasn't." Ireland muttered. "So before he came into London, where was he?"

 

//He was on Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.//

 

"So our London was in Surrey?"

 

"Wait," England said before any of his older brothers said anything or asked anymore question to Hedwig. "Hedwig, we know we are demanding too much from you and we ask a lot of questions and I, on the whole United Kindom's behalf apologize." England said. "I know we are confusing you but we would explain to you what is really going on."

 

//You are treating me like a human and not a pet//

 

"Of course we are," Scotland said. "Pet is almost a harsh word, we consider animal's our friends who keeps us company, like a normal human companion. Besides, if you have questions we are willing to answer them later."

 

//And then may I ask you these, how is Harry borned? What are you? And how in the world is he your son?// Hedwig hooted. The countries laughed at the snowy owl. "Trust me, if you even bother asking the world you would get a load of kinds of answers." The red head said. "But for each country who had found their capital, they all know how it really works."

 

"But I ain't the best explainer here about these things," Scotland said. "I think it's time to contact our other sibling," Arthur said. "If we are going to continue this better as well we do it as family." Arthur was in his 'boss' mode. Scotland look at the brit with awe. Wales just couldn't help bot chuckle.

 

"Yes sir," Ireland teased before he and Wales got out of the room leaving 'boss' England and Scotland alone. 

 

//So who is your other sibling?// Hedwig asked. 

 

"My third eldest brother, Conner Kirkland," England answered.

 

//So who is the eldest?//

 

"That would be Allistor..."

 

//You married your own brother?!//

 

"It's quite common in the family actually. Incest. Even my other son, Harry's brother, gets it..."

 

 


	6. Truth In The Flashback

Conner Kirkland, the personification of Northern Ireland was not pleased when he was told to come and stop by to England because his brothers requested it. Curse his luck, all of them did. The country huffed. It's like a voting on 'Yes' or 'No'.

 

As he stepped out the fireplace, he was greeted by his other four brothers, the whole lot of the United Kingdom. Northern, even though part of Ireland, doesn't look that much like Ireland himself. His eyes were a shade of darker green, it's almost blue so people couldn't mistake them as the other. And his hair is orange, a light shade and mixture of Allistor's and Brian's.

 

"Okay I'm here so tell me the bloody hell does the United Kingdom wants with me and make it quick, I have some 'important' things to do," Northern said. England gulped, honestly he does not know what to say. Things are easier when it comes to the other brothers but when it comes to Northern and the topic of his nephew, he just cannot put it in.

 

The brit glanced at Wales, who nodded as a sign that he should talk. They heard Northern huffed, "Hurry up you lot, I have loads of work to do. If you got nothin' to say, I would go home right now-" he turned around and took a few steps forwards the fireplace. The orange haired country needs his time alone, England of all people should understand. He was torn into bits knowing his nephew is gone. He isn't the Master of Death, so he cannot reverse death of a mortal, let alone a once immortal. Winter and the thirty first of July isn't always his best days.

 

"Conner wait," England finally spoke and Northern stopped. "I do not know how to put this but I want you to stay for a while please," the blond's voice was pleading, and Northern turned around to come face to face with his youngest brother. The blond's forest green eyes shined, along with the other of the British Isles. Northern sighed, "Since you said please. Make it quick."

 

"Umm... well... it's about Harry actually..."

 

The orange haired country's eyes darkened. "So that's it eh," he said, his voice thick. "You want me to move on, don't ya? Forget what happened fourteen years ago as if it was nothing."

 

"Conner, that's not what we're going to tell you-"

 

"It's okay, I understand you. What I don't understand is why are you fine with this Arthur. I spent the last and more than two thousand years with Harry, Artie. I can't just forget about my nephew! You of all people would know! I was torn into bits from that fire, Artie. Every single, each and everyday I would think thay that my beloved nephew, the capital of your land is still alive, do you know how is it live without him?!"

 

Scotland grit his teeth, "Conner, calm yourself down!"

 

"Calm myself down? CALM MYSELF DOWN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO BE MASHED FROM THE INSIDE?! YOU AND ARTHUR SHOULD UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS LIKE! LONDON IS AN IMPORTANT PART OF MY LIFE, I COULDN'T JUST FORGET HIM, THAT WOULD BE SUICIDE!"

 

"WE ARE NOT ASKING YOU TO FORGET ABOUT HIM IDIOT!" Ireland shouted.

 

"I COULD SAY THE SAME IDIOT!" Northern shouted back. The air inside the room grows thicker.

     

 

**●○MEANWHILE○●**

  

 

London shot his eyes wide open. Emerald eyes gleamed. Oh damn, he caught a fever. At least he is alright now. London sat down and observed his surroundings, he was in his clothes that he bought and slept on a bed with green sheets. He observed further and smiled to see three bookshelves on one side of the room. He was home, at last.

 

Hedwig stared at him from the end of his bed. She hooted once and Harry smiled at her. "Hello there girl," he said. London silently casted a spell on himself, the same spell his father and the other of the British Isles casted. "Now I assume you have met my father?" The raven asked crawling across the bed, coming closer to the snowy owl.

 

//As a matter of fact I did// Hedwig hooted. //He also told me that you are at least two thousand years old// London blinked bit then chuckled. "I guess that's a start then, the Kirklands are my family from the start. Father found me on a winter day in London streets and when he asked my name I told him that it was London. A few centuries ago I got my first wand and that's when I got my human name, Hadrian Kirkland," he explained. "When my father married to my other father, well let's just call my father my mother or mum, I was only nine hundred and fourty six. The war supposedly end then and there but it wasn't over completely until the year 1066."

 

//That's a pleasant story Hadrian. Your parents are worried about you, they said that you are supposed to be dead.// Hedwig hooted. "I'm not, and I don't want to be. I cannot die actually. I'm like the rest of my kind, immortal. I have seen bloodshed that happened on my land and my people die along with it. It's torture to become an immortal, I don't see why Tom is after that kind of goal," London muttered. The raven extended his arm and told Hedwig to land on him.

 

"Conner calm yourself down!" a voice of an Irish, an shouted.

 

London's eyes shot up in realisation, "Uncle Brian?"

 

"Calm myself down? CALM MYSELF DOWN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO BE MASHED FROM THE INSIDE?!" London heard again from a different country. His eyes went larger when he heard the voice. Oh god, it is Conner, he hasn't him for fourteen years.

 

"YOU AND ARTHUR SHOULD UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS LIKE! LONDON IS AN IMPORTANT PART OF MY LIFE, I COULDN'T JUST FORGET HIM, THAT WOULD BE SUICIDE!"

 

"Girl, let's go." Hedwig landed on his arm and he fled outside his room, leaving the door opened. His room was on the second floor, the shouts sounds like it was coming from the family room. Near the fireplace. Of course. London ran down the stairs, Hedwig in hand. England's house were supposedly to have anti-flying wards in the corridors. Unless you are a magical creature, you cannot fly there. One example is Arthur's companion. Can you guess who?

 

"WE ARE NOT ASKING YOU TO FORGET ABOUT HIM IDIOT!" Ireland shouted. London sighed, what's with the Irelands shouting at each other when mad? Even Germany's voice is not that high and loud. Those two have magic, no surprise. And one of them are good at setting up wards. Meaning, he could suffocate anyone in a specific space. Ugh, he does not want to deal with CPR-ing all of his uncles and parents.

 

"I COULD SAY THE SAME IDIOT!" Of course, Uncle Brian is breaking up his magic. London felt the air growing thicker around the family room. "Would you all stop yelling at each other?!" He shouted when he entered the room. All of the British Isles looked at him, shock struck their faces. London's emerald eyes gleamed in the sunlight just like the others. At that time, Hedwig took flight.

 

"I just came back from running around almost all of London, had an overnight fever and woke up just to find the British Isles yelling at each other. Well, the Irelands mostly. But of all things you could have done it is yelling?" He raven huffed. Northern glanced at the raven, staring deep into his eyes, "H-Harry?"

 

"Nope, I'm Italy trying to spy on you all for Germany. Of course I am Harry!" London said. He felt a pair of arms hugging him. Northern held his close, feeling happier than he had ever been, "You're alive!" He exclaimed. London smiled, "And I won't be suffocating if you aren't hugging me this tight." "What?"

 

Crack!

 

England's eyes widen when he heard the crack. Scotland ripped them apart, "Okay, enough of your bone crushing hugs." The red head looked sympathetically at his son, "You okay there Harry?" London had his arm on his back, "Y-yes, just have to." He arched his back and another crack was heard. "Okay, much better," he mumbled. Talk about Uncle Conner's bone crushing hugs. It's a good thing he is not a human.

 

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet idiot," Ireland said referring to London, who smiled sheepishly and responded,"I am a whole lot better now. No need to worry about me." "He got that from you," Scotland said, glancing at England. The blond brit made a face that says, 'What?' all over.

 

"Now that all of the British Isles are here..." London said, sitting down on a sofa. "Should I tell you my story?"

    

 

**°•ิ.•ஐஇFLASHBACKஇஐ•.•ิ°**

      

 

"It's good to have you Mr.Kirkland," an old man said sitting on his chair. Across him was a raven haired boy, eyes shining like emeralds. He was purely innocent, that's a word for him. London look at the headmaster suspiciously. Something in his gut was telling him that this man is not to be trusted. The raven has the body of a fourteen year old, for the note. He is a capital, and he grows slowly so even though the body is much to a twelve year old than fourteen.

 

The old man has a strange twinkle to his eyes. And by all means, London finds it annoying. It was a sudden. He was busy organizing some books in the main library when he received a letter asking permission to meet him alone with Albus **[TOO MANY NAMES]** Dumbledore. He recognize the headmaster's name since his father mentioned it a few times. He was the headmaster of his mother and father's school in Scotland.

 

Hogwarts was it? London recalled. The weird thing is he never met him before. So why bother want to talk to him. He was almost never involved with the politics only for some occasions. His parents were busy with the human world too. The magical world was at war, yes, but both of the countries think that it is between Voldemort and Dumbledore. Whatever their problem is, it between those two and the countries don't want to interfere.

 

"Want a lemon drop?" The old coot offered. The raven, kindly rejected the offer. He has too much candy in his system on the fourth of July already. Why did he even bother to come to America that time? He knows Canada is safe, Big Brother Mattie was there, but America? Sure it was fun, and he has got a few cousins or nephews there. Fifty of them, by the way.

 

"Now, what do you want from me Dumbledore?" The capital asked after taking a sip of tea. Dumbledore's eyes twinkle again, "Well, as you know, the wizarding world is in state of war. Voldemort had been active with attacks lately. More and more of our people are killed everyday, we have been doing the best as we can to defend ourselves from the Dark Side, but we know that we cannot keep it up. That's why, on behalf of The Order of The Phoenix, I am requesting for your help."

 

London narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help you with that. I am a capital, not a country. What is going on is not my problem sice it is between you and Voldemort." He said. "As I am not involved with the politics, I am useless. My parents are waiting for me at home, so I cannot be here long." The raven stood up, walking to the fireplace. Something was wrong. The raven dropped to the ground, his stomach was kind of knotted. The old coot spiked the tea!

 

"I won't say that you're useless, Harry," Dumbledore said, standing up, walking to the boy who was laying on the floor. "The son of England and Scotland, the most powerful countries by magic. Raised by one of the people who thought magic to Merlin and Salazar Slytherin. Their magic must've, somehow, passed down onto you. Making you one of the most powerful wizards in the world." Dumbledore looked down at the boy who was looking at his bright emerald eyes, his gaze were sharper as daggers.

 

"What did you put in the tea?" London's voice was strained. Dumbledore smiled, that sickening smile, "Oh just some de-aging potion and something that will place a memory block to your mind. You could've accept the offer easily, but it seems that you just make it hard for me. An immortal and a powerful wizard. You'll make a powerful weapon. I'm sorry, but it's for the greater good."

 

 


	7. The Confrontation Of The Liar

"So the bloody bastard was the reason you're missing for fourteen years?" Northern said darkly crunching his knuckles. "Bloody old coot, I'm gonna kill him and feed him to the leprechauns." Ireland nudged the orange haired country, "If you are going to do that, let me in it."

 

"W-wait, no one is going to kill Dumbledore!" London said. "Come on Harry, we could do it together!" they chorused.  The Irelands soon then got a bump on the head each, courtesy of Scotland. The red head got back to his seat. "You two, behave. Unless you need another bump in the head by Nessie," Scotland warned. "You know you shouldn't do that," London said and England nodded in agreement. Those two brits and their soft hearted fluffy butterfly nature.

 

"What are we going to do now?" Wales asked. "If we let Dumbledore take over, who knows what he would do." "Right now we need to keep London hidden from other countries, if the world received word about him then he could be in danger. As for Dumbledore, I think it is best to act and stop this act right away," England responded. "Old coot, I already told him before. It seems that he just needs a drill in the head to make it happen"

 

Scotland glanced at his husband, "What are you thinking Arthur?" "I think it's time to make an act and visit the Wizarding world, more specifically let's go to school, Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," England said standing up. "And it's best if we all go. The old coot seemed to forget that I warned him about harming anyone in the family. No worries, all of us should have a great talk with him and if we are lucky, let's kill him together." The last part was ended by oh-so-sweet smile by England. 

 

Wales swore he saw a dark aura behind the blond. He just shrugged it off thinking it was just his imagination and walked to the fireplace. Northern though, gulped when he saw that intense aura behind his little brother, Oh my god, my brother is turning into Russia!

 

Note: Point on second paragraph, last sentence is taken back.

 

   

 

●○At Dumblefu- sorry, DUMBledore's Office●○

 

    

 

The British Isles went out of the fireplace straight to Dumbledore's office. England and Scotland were in front, followed by the Irelands and lastly Wales in the back with London. The married couple in the front are fuming with anger. Dumbledore was currently talking to the Minister but you can see that they don't care. It is their land after all.

 

"Arthur my friend, what could I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

 

England growled, "Don't you act all so chummy after what you did to my son you bloody bastard!" He had the urge to summon a demon from hell but last time he did it, Russia came out instead. He couldn't have the risk of other countries knowing other than the United Kingdom and the British Isles. Northern Ireland is good enough help to watch out for the other countries from knowing. 

 

Dumbledore looked at the country with fake confusion, "I'm sorry, is there something I did wrong?"

 

"Something you did wrong?" Scotland snarled. "You tell me, something you did wrong?! For fourteen years the British Isles had a major panic about the loss of my son. Because of you we are most likely separated and didn't face each other so often like before. You ruined our brotherhood, and you stole our capital away from us just for your war!"

 

"I assure you Allistor, I didn't do anything to London," the headmaster said, eyes twinkling. The Irelands have a vein pop on their foreheads. "Let me tell you this, old man," Ireland said. "You think we may be blind," Northern continued. "But you obviously used" "Our little nephew" "As a weapon" "For war" "That neither of us" "Want to be involved in" "So tell us this..." At that they both took out a notebook and a pen then said in the same time, "Would you like to be beheaded or have your eyes plucked out first?"

 

Cornelius glanced at the headmaster, "Albus, who are they? And what did they mean by using their son?"

 

"All would be clear later. How about we all talk peacefully and see the reason. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding," Dumbledore said with his 'Wise man' act. He turned to Cornelius, "Cornelius, this is Arthur Kirkland, along with his brothers... Conner, Dylan, Brian and Alis-"

 

"Husband," Scotland required.

 

"Yes, yes, his husband and brother Allistor." Dumbledore said. "They are old... acquaintances of mine."

 

"Okay, now to the point. How are you going to explain what you did to my son?!" The red head Scotsman yelled. Cornelius eyed at him. He has the redest hair he had ever seen. Even the Weasleys don't have hair that red. His eyes were sharp and the aura behind was tremendous. The other one next to him was blonde. Forest green eyes, and his aura... is unexplainable. It is flowing all over the room. Each and every one of them, they have high magic levels. Then he noticed someone was behind the strawberry blond.

 

"I don't understand this Allistor," the old man said. "I didn't do anything to London."

 

"Of course you didn't," Ireland said with a sarcastic voice. "You only put a de-aging potion on him, made him into a bloody one year old and lied about his whole existence!"

 

"Where... where did you heard that?!"

 

"From the victim himself," London said, walking in front of them. Behind him, Wales followed. The raven's emerald eyes broke through the tension like a dagger. "And if you are wondering how I got out of the dumb effects, I would have to tell you that those kind of potions work on humans. I, however, am a capital. So when your de-aging potion wore off so does the other potion." He said calmly.

 

"I could explain, my boy-"

 

"Don't you dare call me your boy. It sounds disgusting. Makes me feel like a puppet. What ever reason it is, it wouldn't be accepted," London said. England then intrude, "You tried to use an immortal for your damn war. And you used my capital for god's sake!"

 

"I'm sor-"

 

Jade eyes narrowed. "Don't be sorry, DUMBLEDORE," Wales said after long moments of silence. "You have caused enough trouble for our family and taking London shook almost all of Europe and flinched some parts of the Southeast Asia. So if you're going to be sorry, you have to give us something to make it up for it."

 

"Fine then," the old coot said. "What do you want?"

 

England and Scotland glanced at each other as if they are reading minds. When both nodded, Scotland then said, "We want you to take us up into a teaching position in my school. I or Arthur could enter into teaching roles ourselves if you protested. That way, we could keep an eye on Harry and make up the last fourteen years we missed."

 

England took out his pocket watch, "I think it's time to go." He turned his heel to the fireplace. The others followed behind him. "Until Harry's new semester begins, I warn you this Dumbledore, and this would be my last and final warning. Never EVER mess with the British Empire!"

 

°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°

 

London's eyes simmered. "You both want to take a position at Hogwarts? Why?"

 

England sighed, "You're our son and there is nothing in the world that could stop us from looking after you. You are no weapon and you could never be one. You are a capital and it's time Dumbledore give that a sense of thought."

 

An own came flying into the opened window. London smiled and gave the owl a treat after giving him his mail. Scotland and the Irelands eyed the owl as it flew away. "Now, who was that from?" Ireland asked.

 

"It's from a friend of mine's, her name is Luna and that was her owl, Owl."

 

"Who names their owl Owl?" Northern asked.

 

"Apparently, Luna does."


	8. Your Intentions Are Now Discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to all of you who are pissed at me because I am horrible. I know I am, I really am. I am an idiot at times but that is just me. Life had never been fair for me that is why my I failed my test. Yes, I failed my test because my teacher have a very excellent idea of making a 154 questioned test and you have to answer ALL of the questions in 15 freaking minutes.

London waved his uncles goodbye as the Hogwarts Express moved off the tracks in front of platform nine half-quarters. He had spent the rest of his summer with his family after fourteen years of missing them. He had a good feeling about the year, his parents are teaching him in Care for Magical Creatures. If there is a chance, he would go and visit his Uncle Romania when they would cover about dragons.

 

The red eyed blond vampire actually stumbled into his room one day during the last days of summer. He was the second country out of the United Kingdom to know he is alive. And he was shocked, of course. The vampire even observed him and threaten that he would drink the raven's blood. Fortunately enough, his magic was proof of being a capital.

 

The emerald eyed teen paused when he heard two voices in a compartment. It was the Weasley Prat, Weaslette and Know-It-All. "That's it Ron, I could not pretend to like that idiot anymore," the voice of Granger said. He could hear some ruffles of trash from inside, probably it was only chocolate and candy rappers. Everyone knows that the Weasley is a member of 'people who don't stop even after having a cavity' squad. He has a big chance of being the president too.

 

"Don't worry Mione', we only have to manage until the final year and then we could ditch him in a lake or something," Prat said with mouth full of chocolate. "Yeah, but we could dose him with love potions first. Then Potter and I could marry and have a son together. After we killed him, the media could give us more attention!" Weaslette squealed.

 

London could throw up by that idea. A son? With her? He rather have a son with Malfoy than her of all people! And those three actually thought of killing him? Wow, how idiotic could this be. Good luck on killing a capital. They would actually die first before he dies in a more than a millennium. When would people be successful on killing him? Easy, never.

 

"Yes, if Ginny marries Potter then we could get all the money and control of the Potter vaults!" Granger said. Ginny squealed again, "And then we could have more money than what Dumbledore gives us! The money taken from the idiot's vault is actually worth it!" Now, that is interesting. He learns that before the Potters are killed, James Potter actually made him his heir, not by blood, but by magic.

 

Other than that, it seems that the old coot actually gave those three money from his own vault. He has to reclaim then once again one day. Even though he has more money than any average rich wizard family in Gringotts, he had to take responsibility on the Potter vaults as well, it seems.

 

"We must get ready when he comes though, it was always the same! We have to ask why did he not send any letters or pretend we care about his family problems," Ron said. "The idiot's so much of an idiot he doesn't notice! He is such a Slytherin!" Normally, that was an insult for Gryffindors. Not that he care. His family had been Slytherin all along. He never belonged to Gryffindor in the first place.

 

London decided to leave the idiots in their fantasizing world of never coming true endings. He actually entered the compartment where Neville, Fred and George were waiting in. He smiled when Neville told about his summer with his gran. Fred and George, being Gred and Forge, talked about pranks. "Hi guys," the raven greeted. The three said hello in response and he joined by sitting next to Neville. 

 

"So Harry, how's your summer?" Neville asked. London smiled, "So far, the greatest things in the fourteen years of my life." Fred amd George looked at each other. Neville raised a brow, "What happened? I had never seen you this happy in my life ever." The raven's only response was, "Wait until Luna finds us, I want to explain everything all in one."

 

Shortly after that, Luna Lovegood joined them, sitting next to the Weasley twins. London leaned into his seat and looked over his group of real friends. He turned to Luna and apologized about not replying her last letter and the rest of them for not sending any letters. He leaned into his seat and then began, "Luna, have you ever heard of country personifications?"

 

"Why, Nargle King, I knew you would ask that question," the blonde smiled. "But I think it is better if you explain it." London took a deep breath, "Okay, here goes... but all four of you must promise me that nothing would leave this room." When all four nodded, the capital of England continued, "In this world, there are certain people who are different than us. These people existed long before we are borned, they are borned when the world is borned to be exact... And they are still alive until now."

 

"Harry, are you saying there are beings who are immortal?" Neville asked. London nodded, "It's hard to believe, but yes. For each country there is a personification. Wars were fought with them as lead. What affects the land affects on them. They are like humans but their soul relies on the land we are standing on. Each appearance of a country personification is usually equal as their citizens. The country of England has blond hair and forest green eyes, the land we are currently in, Scotland, has red hair and green eyes too. That's because they're brothers.

 

"There are others too, Wales has strawberry blond hair with jade green eyes, Ireland has brown hair and Northern Ireland has ginger orange hair. All of them are brothers, the sons of Britannia and together make up the British Isles. Now something had happened in the muggle world at the end of July, fourteen years ago when Harry James Potter was borned. Something tragically changed the whole of Britain, the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland."

 

"The great fire of London," Luna said. London looked at her with a shocked face, "How did you..." Luna beamed, "You are him aren't you? Fourteen years ago, on the end of July, London fell down to dust. About two years later they finished to rebuilt everything and made a complete replica of London before the fire. People say it actually changed Britain by a whole lot. It's as if the British Isles were crying over someone being killed."

 

London was speechless. Luna eyed him, "Aren't you going to explain how are you yet still alive then, capital of England?" That sent the other boys in the room to gasp. Fred and George hugged each other. "Harry, please tell us she's joking!" They exclaimed. Harry sighed, "Hold on now, would you? Under the countries, there are states and a capital. All of them are children to the country him or herself. Countries if they are married. Homosexuality and incest does not matter to them, apparently."

 

"And then, would you tell us who you are? Or where you are actually?" Neville asked. Harry bit his lip and told them all about his life, "My name is not Harry James Potter and I am not the Boy-Who-Lived who was borned on the end of July. I was believed to be dead anyways. So I don't know if you guys really want to know my existence of being a capital anyways."

 

"Come on Harry," Fred said. "We want to know," George continued. Harry dropped his head in defeat, "Alright, alright, I will tell you but only because I think you guys can keep a secret and my father would approve since we are on his land." That sums it up to them. Harry cleared his throat, "My name Hadrian Kirkland, personification of London and the capital of England. I guess you guys still have to call me Harry."

 

There was silence between all of them. Luna, well, being Luna smiled while the boys are looking him with shocked and disbelieved faces. The silence then broke when Neville asked, "So... if you are the capital of England... how old are you?" London's emerald eyes simmered, "Basically I was borned on 43AD and that makes me almost three thousand years old." "And your father is...?" "Well depends, I have two of them," London said smiling nervously.

 

"You know what that means Forge," George said to Fred. "Yeah Gred, our Harrykins is a Granny!" Fred exclaimed. London's cheeks flushed. "I'm not that old am I?!" The raven asked and the rest of them in the compartment laughed at him. The son of Scotland and England then explained all to them about his early life before being Harry Potter. His days of being with his brothers, America, Canada, Brunei, Malaysia and Singapore.

 

When London finished explaining everything. He was glad that the others take it well. Now all he had to do is wait what comes up ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen... I am still sorry because I am a mess and an idiot. My English sucks so if there is any people out there who scolds me and curse me because of my mistakes, than I would tell you that you guys are way awesome than me.
> 
> Because for what I am...
> 
> I am just a shadow who had been forgotten by everyone.
> 
> Everyone and especially my family. Unfortunately, I don't have the greatest life. Another point, don't be racist, never be racist. Hetalia already thought us that each country is awesome in their own ways.


	9. Introducing Paris, The City of Love

Harry went into the Dining Hall to be confronted by Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The muggle born boasted at him, with such an irritating angry tone, "Harry, why aren't you in the compartment with us at the train?" Honestly, she tried her best to use a 'caring tone' but the capital had seen war before and he is well trained to know someone's guilt and innocence.

 

Harry glanced at both of them. "I was in the compartment with the Weasley Twins, Nev and Luna. I came crossed yours though, I thought both of you would actually find me," He said. "Besides, I am not hanging out with Slytherins. Which actually reminds me, for now on please stay away from me." The raven then left to sit with the other Gryffindors. He wa actually sandwiched by Fred and George, on Fred's side was Neville.

 

The sorting hat sang out a song and they gave him an applause. Harry smiled at his fathers on the head table. Dumbledore and the British Countries agreed to letting teach Care For Magical Creatures. Northern Ireland is on a look out in case something slipped into somewhere outside the British Isles. Wales is trying to sort everything going on in England and Scotland while the couple were gone from their positions.

 

The strawberry blonde actually wanted to teach too. He will, when everything is already under control. Professor McGonagall rolled out the piece of parchment and called out the names for the new first years. The session continues with Ron Weasley eating like a bore. After they ate and been fed, Dumbledore stood up and gave another speech, "So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

 

Most Gryffindors groaned while the Slytherins smirk. The Weasley twins shared a gasp. And then they faked a sob. Not that they are actually going to hand over all the things they brought to the Professors.

 

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. Also I would like to introduce our new Care of Magical Creatures instructors, Professor Arthur and Allistor Kirkland and also our new Defense And Dark Arts instructor, Mad-Eye Moody. Now it is my painful duty to tell you that all House Quidditch Tournaments would be canceled this year."

 

The raven raised a brow. Dumbledore is up to something again. The old man does not give up, does he? Considering that the Ministry is also the problem in his life, he would have to bare with them too. And other than that, why is an Auror teaching? Especially when it is the Mad-Eye Moody. If he was going to think about it like a Ravenclaw that would take ages. He would resurface in the topic again when the time comes. Now, it is time to focus on other more important matters.

 

After that they were sent to their dorms. Except for Harry though. At the end of the meal his parents called him so he would sleep in their chambers. He was gone for fourteen years, knowing his parents, they are going to spoil him rotten. Let's just hope they do not go to the core. Sitting on a sofa near the fireplace of his parent's chambers, he leaned back reading a book quietly while Arthur and Allistor are busy meeting with the other teachers. What an interesting year this would be...

 

Wonder how he should start it. Maybe he could have a truce with Malfoy. Now that just bugged him, he hasn't seen Malfoy all day. The platinum blond hasn't placed a mock on him not even once today. Oh well, what is going on with the world right now is not his knowledge. Except for what is going on in London of course. What good would that be if a capital does not know what is going on to his or her land. That would cause trouble for their parents.

 

"You look comfortable," Arthur said going through the door. Harry turned his head to his father, "At least with you and father then I am. Besides I would be calling you my mother from now on." Arthur made a look. "Please don't tell me your father was the one who thought of that," he dropped a double couch across Harry's direction.

 

"No but it made things easier don't you think so _mum_?" Harry emphasized the word 'mum' and his father sighed.

 

"Something you want to talk about?" Harry asked closing his book. Emerald eyes sparkled in curiosity. Arthur leaned so his back was resting, "I am just afraid that Dumbledore would do something to you. Fourteen years is not long in our immortal years but human instincts had already rubbed on us. And do not even think that you could escape and do pranks. I, for one know that you are not a Gryffindor. You got that?"

 

"Yes mum," Harry giggled.

 

"And make sure you do not go round and about after curfew," the personification of Scotland said, coming into the room. "Especially not the library. I don't want my little boy running on a love scandal in this age."

 

"Papa!" Harry blushed, pink on his cheeks. "I am not having a love scandal! Besides, I am more than two thousand years old! I am not your little boy anymore!" Allistor sat next to his husband and huffed, "You are still a young lad in my eyes. You barely reach my shoulders, how are you going to explain yourself that you are a man when you couldn't even grow anymore than the body of the fourteen year old you are already occupying? Besides you even blush every time I said the word sex."

 

Harry blushed a deeper red, burying his face in his hands. Arthur glared at the Scotsman and scolded him for making Harry flustered. The red head said sorry after the wife/husband threatened him to sleep on the couch. "But get to the main point now, you are not going to date anyone until the right time comes. You are a virgin until you are at least three thousand, you got that?" That earned him a smack on the head.

 

"You cannot promise that Allistor, my baby would be too old for that. For someone with his looks he would lose it way before he reaches three thousand. I bet you-"

 

"MUM! You cannot bet on my virginity!"

 

Forest green eyes sparkled, "Well, Harry, like you said before, I am the mother. It is my duty to embarrass you. And you would soon be too if you are not careful. You know how capitals and countries are made. We are borned from thought an love. If we are ready enough for a child, a child would appear in one of our streets."

 

"Mum, I am a hundred percent sure that I would not get a lass to like me!"

 

"Not a lass? Then it is a lad then?" Allistor smirked when Harry groaned frustrated, his whole face red as the tomatoes that Spain has to offer.

 

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

 

Draconius Lucius Malfoy is what viewed by the Slytherins as a perfect example. He is smart, goes second to Granger and is also the Golden Boy's rival. What they don't know is that he is good with acting too. He had fooled the whole of Hogwarts for four years, acting as if he is a snobbish prat. But inside he is not one, not entirely. Besides he did his best to imitate the personality of his father. No, not Lucius Malfoy. He meant his real father, the one who had raised him even after the idiocy that he has sometimes.

 

Draco had remembered that one day that had went out of the blue. He was in his father's manor, doing things like a not normal human would do. And that is getting away from the idiots also known as his father's friends. The day when he was told that he had to act as a snobbish rich pure-blood prat. He hated it, really, but it was for the best. Besides, even if he doesn't admit it, he misses home every time he was away to Hogwarts.

 

More specifically, his brothers. Shocking? Well, he has brothers and fifty nephew and nieces combined. Apparently the brothers have an incest relationship. Not that he is judging, it is not like they are humans. Know what? Let's start from the beginning. For one the name Draco Malfoy is nothing but a fake name. It is only a cover that was set up.

 

His name is Draconian Bonnefoy, son of Francis Bonnefoy, the personification of France, he is the capital of France and also the personification of Paris. Unfortunately, he is also commonly known as the City of Love. Thanks to Francis mostly. Yes, the blond boy is the son of a country and is also a capital. Seems like he did his acting well.

 

Last summer was the day when his idiot brother Alfred F.Jones had actually came with his favourite brother Matthew Williams. Usually they visited every summer but somehow when ever they are staying, only Mattie managed to stay after and on the end of July. Last summer was the first time when Alfred had stayed in his father's mansion in Paris. And now he knows why.

 

On the morning of the thirty first July, he heard the front door opened. Mattie told him that Alfred was taking a walk. Which was weird because he had never left Mattie alone in the house. That is unless Mattie protested. The personification of Canada was sitting in the living room with his adorable Polar Bear in his arms while he was watching the fire.

 

The personification of Paris was standing outside the door looking at his older brother in deep thought. "You know you could come in Draco," Mattie said. He flinched at first but came inside and sat next to him. There was silence between the two but then Draco asked, "Is Alfred okay?" Mattie looked at him with narrowed eyes. "He's fine," the older said. "He is like this every year. He would be fine in a few weeks. Though, I wonder how long it would be this year."

 

"What is going on?" The platinum blond asked his brother. Canada smiled at the younger one's concern. "Honestly, nothing. It is only something he had done since the last thirteen years," the red maple leaf said. "Ever since... well..." Draco looked confused. Worry had washed on the kind face.

 

Canada took a deep breath and asked him a question, "Draco, you do know that I was raised by Papa France only by a limited time right?" At that question he nodded as reply. "Well, as you know Alfred was raised by Father England and I was raised by Papa France at the beginning. When they realized that we were twins, Papa France sent me to grow up with Father England. So in other words, we are like twins raised by different fathers. Alfie was raised by Father England only so I was the one with two fathers.

 

"Alfred and I... we grew up together, yes, but we have another brother. He is most likely to be your cousin since he is Father England's son. Alfie is the personification of America and I for Canada, we are countries so we grow up quickly. Unlike you, you are a capital. You grow slowly and stop when your body reached a certain age. Father England's son is also like that. He was petite, kind of. At the same time he is adorable and beautiful. Father England married with the personification of Scotland, Allistor Kirkland. Who is also his oldest brother."

 

Draco's eyes widen at that. Mattie giggled at the expression, "Now you know why the family is fine with incest. Either it is twincest or Britaincest as Kiku like to call it. The British Isles are, as you know, countries who are blessed by their mother's magic, Britannia. England or Arthur was the strongest and Allistor was the second. Because of that, our third brother had a strong magical core. He is an expert in magic and he uses it for good use and kindness. He may not realise it but he is amazing. It is a shame really, that you two had never met. Since you have a mission at both of his fathers' school after all."

 

"He sounds... amazing," Draco said dumbly.

 

"That is because he is Draco. He is a good teacher too, he could help you stabilising your core," the personification of Canada said proudly. "Only if you two could meet."

 

"Who is he, by the way?" The platinum blond asked. He was interested on this cousin he had never heard before. He sounds like a really nice person, inside and out. He would've fall in love with him if they met in real life.

 

"His name? His name is London, the capital of England," Mattie said. "To be honest the last time I saw him I think he was one head shorter than you. I cannot remember that much clearly anymore though. But I still remember the feeling of joy with him." "Can I... can I meet him?" At that the older blond gave a sad smile. "I wish I can Draco, even I wish that I can," Mattie said sadly. Kumajiro was snuggled in his arms, asleep.

 

The Canadian patted the polar bears head, ruffling the soft fur. He caught the glimpse of Draco's confused face and answered his unasked question. "Fourteen years ago, something happened. Father England and Scotland were busy while London was in their library. At least, that was I heard. There was a fire, it ate everything in the path, growing bigger and bigger, until the whole of London was caught of fire. The whole area was a mess, many people died and sadly, also the beloved capital."

 

The platinum blond was speechless, not a word escaped his throat. "I thought that capitals are like countries, we are supposed to be immortal..."

 

"You are, but also like countries, what effects the land effects us. London was burnt to the ground. It was a traumatizing tragedy for The Kirkland family, or you may know them as the Brirish Isles, were insanely shocked by the news, all of them take it in as a major depression factor. Especially Uncle Conner, the personification of Northern Ireland, he had shut himself from the other Kirkland brothers, more over he hasn't come out of his own country for fourteen years now."


	10. The Term Is 'Britaincest'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with Draco and continues back with London. Also I did a twincest pairing that was requested by a fan. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pere means Father.  
> Pardon means Sorry.  
> Quoi means What?.

That was the most tear-jerking conversation he ever had with Mattie. Who would've known that the hyperactive hero America has a strong loyal love to his brother? After he had married his twin he shouldn't be surprised. It was rare to see the him upset, too rare. Somehow it had saddened him too. Or is it because Mattie had told him about an amazing beautiful boy. One that he told himself he would be madly in love for the past two months if he were to be alive.

 

The conversation with Mattie is a lot sadder than the time when his father told him that he was going to a magic school in Scotland.

 

**°•ิ.•ஐஇFLASHBACKஇஐ•.•ิ°**

**{FOUR YEARS AGO...}**

 

"You called pere?" Paris said when he entered his father's office. France was working on his paperwork when he had entered, the blond french looked up from his pile of papers. "Ah, Draco, close the door," the flirt said to his son. Well, he is a flirt, you got to admit it. The platinum blond entered the room, closing the door and approach the messy table. Believe it or not, his father did a job well done to create such a mess.

 

"What is it?" the capital asked his country. France sighed and put his pen down. "Draco, what do you know about magic?" "That there was one called Marie Aitonette?" He deadpanned. Honestly he thinks the woman was a witch. Who in the world could each that much cake anyway?!

 

"Draco, Marie was not a witch. She is just a woman who was blinded by riches," his father said. "But you have a point. Who could wear that much make up, oui?" Like father like son they say. "Back to ze main topic now. What do you know about magic Draco?" "That it has something to do with King Arthur and Merlin?"

 

"Not ze answer I was expecting but oui, something like zhat. Magic is borned in ze British Isles, Merlin is a story from Wales. Like other creatures, it is mostly from Britain. Around the world there are wizard and witches as you know we have our own magic school here in France, Beauxbatons. Unfortunately, that school is only for ze girls. Ze boys go to a school in Scotland or Sweden. Though ze popular one is ze one from Scotland."

 

"Pere, why are you telling me zis?" The son questioned, not understanding the main point. "Draco, I am sending you to a magical school in Scotland," France finally said. The capital blinked, "Pardon, quoi?" France looked at his platinum blond son. "Don't ask me what Draco, you heard me right. You are going zue Hogwarts, a magical school located in Scotland. Before you fuss and tell Matthew let me tell you ze reason.

 

"In Britain, there is a Dark Lord named Voldemort. And that name came from French you know what zat mean don't you?"

 

"Ze Flight of Death."

 

"Oui. Voldemort is destroyed eleven years ago but I fear the real danger in somewhere else in the school, zat is why I want you to be my spy. There are two people who owed me a life debt and wizards take it seriously. Their names are Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Mr.Malfoy works in ze Ministry while Mr.Snape works as a potions professor at Hogwarts. You would be rolling in as Draconian Lucius Malfoy, Mr.Malfoy's son. Mr.Snape would act as your godfather and he would keep an eye on you for me."

 

Draco was dazed. It is hard to take in that much information in one go. "Wait, pere, iz zat school for children? I cannot role in, not when I am in the body of a fifteen year old." "You would take a de-aging potion to make yourself look like an eleven year old," France said.

 

**°•ิ.•ஐஇPRESENT TIMEஇஐ•.•ิ°**

 

It wasn't his plan, but his father is always dropping the bomb without hesitation. He saw Potter on the train today, oddly he does not want to mock him. He should but he does not want to. Something changed about the boy, something... magical. It is not about his appearance, no, he is always short as ever. Besides his round glasses aren't much of a deal, his eyes are still the beautiful colour of emerald green. Harry's eyes are one of kind.

 

Wait, hold on, since when did he goes by Harry? And why is he complementing his eyes? It is Potter, dammit. Although he had to admit those eyes are a beautiful rare colour. He does not really hate the boy but it would be easier to hate someone really than to act as if you hate them. He had been keeping that act for years now, so why couldn't he do it on the spot like what he did for the past few years?

 

His friend, Blaise Zabini eyed him from across the compartment. "You okay there?" The Italian asked the secretly french student. Draco raised a brow and the italian continued. "You saw Potter but you did not mock him. What is wrong with you today? Are you sick or something?" Silver grey eyes narrowed, "Nothing is wrong Blaise. There is something different with Gryffindor Golden Boy today, I noticed." Zabini snorted at the platinum blond's saying.

 

"You plan a truce with him?" Theodore Nott asked by his side. The capital and italian eyed him. "Honestly Draco, the whole of Hogwarts is destructive when the two of you fight. You are good at keeping a Slytherin mask in public but you cannot deny yourself that you hate yourself for hating Potter," Theo said. "I would want to keep my life until the end of the school year comes and I do not want you, Potter or Weasel prat ruin it. Besides, it obvious that you do not hate the boy to begin with."

 

"Oh fine, I admit that I do not really hate that lad but you know I had to do it," Draco said to his friends. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini are one of a very few people he trusts at school, the ones that he call friends. The others had got his Slytherin mask. Zabini and Nott are people who had experienced how he would act back at home as a capital. They also know that he is easy to read without his mask, sadly.

 

"Had you seen Potter a little while ago?" Theo asked his two friends. "He was actually ignoring the Weaselette, Weasel and Know-It-All all together." Blaise hummed, "The question is why did the Boy-Who-Lived ignored the Golden Trio?" Draco shrugged, "Maybe he had a change of heart." "You had defending Potter since you saw him this morning. Seriously, what did you see in him that had changed?" Zabini asked the capital.

 

Draco drowned in his seat, "I don't know. It is just this... I don't know...aura in him. Kind of like he is a whole different person, not a Gryffindor prat or a childish person."

 

"Huh, maybe he had changed," Theo said. "Besides, you never know, maybe the Boy-Who-Lived was never meant to be in the Lion's Den in the first place."

 

"And why would you say that?"

 

"Got a feeling that the Golden boy is more Silver than gold."

 

When he had reached Hogwarts, he saw two new faces at the Teacher's Table. Those two were later introduced as the new professors for Care of Magical Creatures. There was something about those two, something similar yet different. Here's another fact that he haf noticed too, the Gryffindor Golden boy was not going back to the Gryffindor Tower, yet he waited for the two new professors. How odd is this year going to get?

 

**°•ิ.•ஐஇWITH LONDONஇஐ•.•ิ°**

 

London was at the halls on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Harry!" Two identical voices shouted. A smile crept his face when he saw the Weasley twins running to him. "Hi there you two," London greeted. The twins then asked a question in sync, "Where were you last night?!" The raven shrugged, "I'm sorry but my parents are not letting me off. They are watching my every move."

 

"You bet we are," said a voice from behind them. Scotland and England were standing next to each other with the red head crossing his arms. "Do ya' think you could get out of our sight there Harry? Even if you woke up early, that changes nothing. We are having breakfast at our quarters. Do not worry, I will do the cooking."

 

"Papa, you know you cannot be that protective of me," London huffed at his father. "Trust me Harry, he can," his mother said. "Why don't you bring your friends and we would eat breakfast together. The more the livelier."

 

"Harry!" Another voice shouted. London smiled, "Hello there Neville." "Harry, I was searching for you since you weren't- Oh, hello there," he said when he noticed the other four that was with him. England smiled at him, "Great, now since you are already here, why don't we have breakfast at our quarters? Don't try to run away boys, I know where to find you."

 

Neville looked confused, glancing at the red head twins who shrugged, he looked at the raven who made a face that said, 'Trust me, you cannot escape from this one.'  Scotland looked proudly at his son, "Let's go now you lot. Harry, let's not let your mother cook." His parents lead them back to the quarters telling him to lead his friends to sit at the dining table.

 

England poured tea into his cup and sat down on a chair. "I assume you two are Weasleys," the blond said motioning to the twins. The identical red heads nodded. "And you young lad, a Longbottom?" Neville nodded and London looked awrily at his mother. "Mum, did you actually tried to cook earlier?" The raven asked. England looked at his son, "Tried Harry, your father caught me before I could put the mix in the oven."

 

"Now, why don't you lads introduce yourselves? Harry?"

 

"Oh right. The two red heads are the Weasley twins, Fred and George or Gred and Forge or the other way around. The Longbottom, as you already guessed, is Neville," London said.

 

"Uhh... Miss-"

 

"Arthur, call me Arthur. Never call me Mrs.Kirkland, please," England cutted off Fred before his other twin continued.

 

"Arthur, is it true that you are England?" George asked.

 

The blond looked at the raven, "Haven't you told them already?"

 

"I did but those two did not pay full attention last time I told them," the capital said. England nodded in understanding. It's like the Italy twins, though this pair is identical in both looks and personality. While the Italy twins are kind of similar, their personalities are different. Italy is the petite one and Romano is the over protective one. But from stories of what he heard of, those two are the both halves of a whole idiot. At least both of them are also wives.

 

"Then I had to introduce myself. My name is Arthur Kirkland, yes I am England. That is what other countries calls me in meetings but I rather to be called by my human name. And I am also London's... umm... mother," England said solemnly at the last part. "Seriously though, be careful around my son. He has his own wickedly evil times."

 

Scotland went in with breakfast at hand. Placing it on the table he told the others to dig in. "Can you believe that your mother actually tried using a heating charm because I did not allow him to bake his mix using the oven?" The red head scotsman asked the raven brit. London raised a brow, "Mum, are you that determined?" "Come on Harry, I have gotten better the past few years. I managed to do it once without burning the kitchen."

 

"Yes, but you did burnt the oven," Scotland deadpanned. Neville nudged London's side, "Is your mother that dangerous?" "Nev, my mother is also known as Britain during World War 2, he conquered almost all of the Southeast Asia and managed to defeat the Axis Powers single handedly, of course he is dangerous. Especially in the kitchen," London chided.

 

"London, do not tell your friends how frightening your mother is. I am the one who is going to threaten them," Scotland told. "Good, now, interviewing time," He crossed his arms and glared at his son's friends. "I want names now." Green eyes shone dangerously and the three almost jumped. Especially George since he is sitting closest to the red head. Scotland turned to Neville who shuddered in fear, "Starting with you."

 

"N-neville Lo-Longbottom!"

 

"How old are you?"

 

"F-fourteen years old, sir."

 

"Birthday?"

 

"30th of July, sir!"

 

"Any crushes on anyone?"

 

At that Neville blushed crimson. London glanced at Scotland, "Papa, you are going to scare the mortal life out of him."

 

"I don't care if I do, I am going to make sure you are going to get yourself a good boyfriend and that is it. More importantly since I bet a hundred galleons with your mother on your virginity," Scotland said. London looked at his mother his face red, "I thought that we already talked about betting on my virginity!" "Yes, though I am convinced that you would lose it before you are three thousand," his mother chided. "Fred, George, introduce yourself to my husband now and don't show signs of fear, he could sense it."

 

"Sure, our names are Fred and George Weasley. We are Harry's seniors and we are a hundred percent sure that we love Harry only as a little brother," they said in sync. **[A/N: I did this sync thing a lot of times with my twin brother. It is fun. ^-^]** Scotland raised a brow not convinced, but he asked another question. "So you two are not in a relationship then?"

 

"Do we have a girlfriend, Forge?"

 

"Don't know Gred, I couldn't remember."

 

"What my father was going to say is are you two a couple?" London said lazily while the two looked shocked at the raven. "So are you then?" The raven repeated.

 

"Well-"

 

"The two of us-"

 

"Are a little bit-"

 

"Complicated," the two of them said together. "Mum, dad, Ron and Ginny thinks that it is wrong."

 

"Come on boys, nothing is wrong with incest. If you love someone, then love is love nothing could change that," England said cheering them up. "Besides twincest had made things more interesting."

 

Scotland nodded at that. "Family are the only ones who would except you for who you really are and support you till the end. If your parents doesn't except you for that then they are not your really your parents."

 

"How do you know that?" Fred asked the scotsman. Neville also looked curious and the red head raised a brow. "Huh, so Harry didn't tell you lot?" With the three of his son's friends shaking their heads as a 'no', he started to explain it to them. "For starters, my name is Allistor Kirkland, the personification of Scotland. And I am also Harry's father as you could've guessed. And since you have met Arthur you should've guessed that we countries are fine with homosexuality. That is one point, yes. But let me tell you that the Kirkland family, the British Isles are from the same mother that is Britannia."

 

The raven capital cutted off his father's story, "In other simpler words, mom and dad aren't just a married couple and friends. They are blood brothers to begin with."

 

Scotland nodded, "Thank you for summarizing that for me Harry. God, it has been too long since I need to explain this kind of thing to kids."

 

"But I thought that Scotland and England are enemies," Neville said. England patted the boy on the back, "Lad, our fighting stop after the viking war. Allistor had bloody kissed me and called the fight off. He did not get his independence but that is just a sign that he is mine as much as I am his'."

 

"Muggle history is so complicated," Neville said dumbly. London resented at that, "Trust me, you have not seen what it is like until you have meet with the rest of us."

 

"So incest happens a lot in the family in Britain then?" The twins asked.

 

"No it doesn't but I would be hypocrite if I do not allow incest for my people," the red head scotsman said. "And trust me not even Dumbledore could stop you two for loving who you love. Especially not in my school and land."

 

"Then how about the others?" Neville asked. "Aren't other countries disgusted by that and homosexuality?"

 

"Not really," London said. "If they do, globalisation would have stopped. My big brother Alfred is the personification of America and he married his twin, the personification of Canada. And then there is the fact that I have the fifty states as my nephew and nieces. Not counting big brother Mattie's unfound capital yet."

 

"So is it safe to say that we escape from Britain and went to another country?" The twins said in sync.

 

"Course' they would," England, Scotland and London said together. England sighed, "I mean, my sons are mostly having incest relationships right now. Even the ones in Southeast Asia. If you go to Japan then he would except you in his land because let's just say he is the one with the thoughts of creating the term for Allistor's and my relationship as 'Britaincest'. So as far as I checked anywhere would be fine as long as you are under one country's or capital's wing."

 

With that breakfast goes on with pure, natural, random craziness.

 

Oh how would the rest react when they know the capital is alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank my twin brother for helping me with this chapter. Ahh, the best person to help you is always your twin. Besides, he is still cringing since I observe him and his boyfriend all day and sometimes write fanfiction about them. Percy, if you are reading this just know that I love you brother.


	11. Slytherin With a Gryffindor Mask

London tied a knot to his bandages that was wrapped around his arms. The burn marks that were all over his arms had reminded himself of how a fool he was to himself and others. The burns reminded him of how his parents felt after how he had disappeared from the grounds of England and his own. He looked at himself in the mirror again.

 

He still kept the round glasses though he did not know why. Maybe he would keep it for a few days before he had decided to remove them. He could remove the bandages because someone with high magic potential or a country could only see them. Fair enough Dumbledore saw the burns and scars he had. The capital hid his arm under his Gryffindor robes. He does not want to see the faces of his parents if they saw his burn marks.

 

He got potions with the Slytherins as the first period Monday morning. Of course Snape would act badly towards him, but he would handle it. The Wizarding World is not ready to face that Harry Potter is actually Hadrian Kirkland just yet. Until that time comes, he would be Harry Potter and act like Hadrian Kirkland. Countries, capitals and states, he really wonders what is happening to the world.

 

The capital had never been introduced to other countries except from his family and some of them with alliances like Italy, Japan, Germany and because of Alfred he knows China and Korea. Both of course. Russia and Moscow was all a mistake. Course' he also considered Uncle Francis as family, since he raised Big Brother Mattie. That includes Bahrain and New Zealand.

 

There was a knock on his door. Harry turned to the door and opened it, knowing that it was his parents.

 

"Ready to go?" His mother said. Harry nodded and they walked out the room, splitting their paths after saying goodbye. The hook nosed professor is not that bad in his opinion. He was just doing his job... kinda. Of course, the expression of hate of James Potter is quite detailed. The professor was the Half Blood Prince. His mother was a Prince and the blood is still in him.

 

As far as he had known, the Prince heir had not claimed the ring. He needs to tell him to get the lordship one day. If he could not get into trouble that is. It is still the first day, he does not want to rush things to him. Though that would be fun. Really fun. He really needs to show how much of a Slytherin he is. And since Britannia, the Kirkland family is always the sly ones. Of course he is a Slytherin, his parents are the ones who taught the great founder himself.

 

When Snape got look of the capital he raised a brow. "Potter, you are early."

 

"Am I?" Harry asked to mostly himself. He was sure that he was walking slowly so he could be a little bit later than sooner.

 

"Yes, indeed you are," Snape said trying to keep his snarky act. Emerald eyes blinked. Well, the professor is pouring all hatred onto him because of James Potter after all. He could deal with that, even for the fact he is way older than the man and he was in no way related to him.

 

"Since you are here early, it is better if you come inside," the potions master snarled. 

 

Harry went in and took a seat. The first few minutes was in silence with him looking blankly at the professor. That is after the professor had gone into his office. Which was odd, he was sure that he is not in an emotionless state. He couldn't be actually. Not after a very cheerful Philippines, once daughter of Spain and always daughter of Spain that is until she was promised independence by America after the war.

 

[A/N: It is the Philippines right? I know that the Philippines was the first independent country in Southeast Asia, named by the great founder of the island Prince Philip. Ruled by Spain, sure of it because Indonesia was under the Dutch. And the only country that was not under Europeans is Thailand who acted as a wall between France and Britain.

 

But I am not sure if it was Indonesia or Philippines promised ten years time for their full independence by the USA. Philippines' full independence was on July 4th of 1946 am I correct? Wow, this is a long author's note. Too long for my history rants]

 

Neville found himself sitting next to Harry. "You are here early," the Gryffindor said.

 

"Yes, so had I been informed by Professor Snape," Harry recalled. 

 

Neville's eyes widen, "What? You were confronted by Snape?!"

 

The raven shrugged, "After you and the twins were out, and more importantly after my father scarce you, my parents and I went out to our respective places hence them in their classroom and me to the Potions Lab. I was not sure if I was walking too fast, the professor found me outside the classroom and told me to come in."

 

"Really? He did not snarled or screamed at you or anything?"

 

"Well, he did snarled."

 

It was then when Granger and Weasley approached him. Oh good god, not again. "Harry, where were you this morning? Ron said that you were not in the Gryffindor Tower and we could not find you in the Dining Hall today," Granger said, acting as if she was a mother-hen.

 

"Yeah, mate, where were you? Do you know how worried we were?!" Weasel shrieked.

 

Worried? These people had got to be acting. Actually they are so they are guilty as charged. Harry looked at them, with a blank face, "I told you two before, leave me alone. I am capable of taking care of myself."

 

The bushy haired girl wanted to say something else, Snape went in to the room and screamed, "Granger, Weasley, 30 points from Gryffindor for not being on your seats while the professor was not in the room!"

 

"But professor-"

 

"50 points for talking back to the teacher. Now go to your seats!" He hissed. Secretly from the inside Harry smirked like the Slytherin he is.

 

"This year we have some modifications," Snape announced. "The rest of the year would be spent by partners. And these partners are the ones you would spend until the rest of the year's term. When I call out your names, go and sit with your partners,"

 

Neville looked horrified at Harry, "Is he kidding?"

 

"The term that is also have the same meaning of 'joking' is not in the professor's dictionary I believe. Though, I am sure that Dumbledore had to do with this," he said calmly.

 

"Cannot you just tell your fathers about this?"

 

"Parents," The raven corrected. "I decided that one of them should be called mother since it would be confusing. They keep an eye on me but if we are being grouped with Slytherins, then I think I would let it slide this time."

 

"Why would you? That would be the last thing I wanted this year!" He exclaimed not so loudly.

 

"I am actually fine with them, and don't let their act get to you Nev. Slytherins are smart to wear a mask, without them they are as human as anyone could be. Though I have another saying if it comes to Miss Parkinson," he shuddered at how the girl go over obsessed on Malfoy and her being married and would have children together. It is a good thing that countries don't get pregnant.

 

Wha-? Did he had a thought of him being pregnant with Malfoy's child. Eww, no. No. No. No. No. No. What in the world? Of all people it came across Malfoy! The blond is crossed with him, he hates him to the bit of his magical core! Oh no, now he is feeling upset because Malfoy hates him?! Urgh, what is wrong with your mind Hadrian Lucas Kirkland?!

 

Though he had to admit, Malfoy ain't that bad. No! Concentrate Harry, concentrate, the Professor is telling the pairs for your education in potions!

 

"Parkinson, Granger!"

 

"Nott, Weasley!"

 

"Zabini, Longbottom!"

 

Neville looked horrified again. Harry patted him on the back. "Don't worry there mate, Zabini is a nice Slytherin. And I have met the personification of Italy and he is one of the softest country I know," he comforted.

 

The Gryffindor looked at his friend, "Really?"

 

"Yeah, really. Unless he is from South Italy though. Romano is kind of protective. Nonetheless, he is a great person. Leave out the fact he still calls his brothers-in-law Potato Bastards Number #1 and #2." He muttered the last one so Neville won't be all fidgety.

 

"Crabbe, Finnigan!"

 

"Malfoy, Potter!"

 

The capital paused at that, okay, that was supposed to be expected. It is by an old goat after all.

 

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

 

Draco was confused, he had not seen Potter all morning. He had not seen those two new professors, Longbottom and the Weasley twins too. He thought of what Theo said yesterday, a truce with the round spectacle boy, he would give it a chance. But Potter hates him. He hates him all up to the Eiffel Tower!

 

Don't blame him, he is the City of Love. Of course he is dramatic! It is hereditary! Just look at his father!

 

When he saw the raven in the potions classroom he saw that Granger and Weasley had came and talk to him. He didn't hear their conversation much but he had the words 'Leave me alone'. It was odd, the Gryffindor Golden Boy had avoided the rest of the trio lately. He didn't join their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. There was something changed about him.

 

Though no one could really see it, it is faint. There is a hint there telling everyone that he is not what he seems to be. But weirdest thing is that he notices it the most. The shine behind those lenses, those emerald eyes. They are sparkling like when Hungary found something called Yaoi while she was visiting. They've met, because she was always there stalking people.

 

Sev went in the room and deducted eighty points from Gryffindor. He guess no one could see the smirk that was curved on Potter's face. His magic was a little higher than everyone in the school since he is a capital. Magic is strong in him but he could not control all of it. That is why coming to Hogwarts was an advantage to him. That had just reminded himself about the British Isles, what was their family name again?

 

Oh whatever. Shame though to know that you are hyped about going to meet with someone who turns out to be dead. Whatever it is, he seemed like one beautiful country. Hmm... he is not bad with making choices. It seemed like the capital was worth it, magic, kindness and a pure heart. Combinations of an amazing person he was.

 

When the bat professor said they had to work in pairs, hewas shocked to know that it was the pairing of Gryffindor and Slytherin. In the end he was paired with Potter. Somehow Dumbledore must have a part in this. And now there he is walking to a seat next to Potter. He chosen not to slur on him since he wants a truce.

 

"Potter," he greeted.

 

"Malfoy," the raven said with the same tone.

 

"Look Potter, I want-"

 

"Later outside the potions classroom, Malfoy. I don't want any fights or anything. Besides, we both do not want to fail this class," the raven said calmly. It was an unusual tone to be heard from the Golden Boy. Something is going on with him. The emerald eyed raven stood up when the potions master said they would start. "Let's go for the ingredients now, shall we?"

 

The blond nodded hesitantly and followed the raven. "Let's see, Ginger Root, Armadillo Bile... now all we need is-"

 

"Hate to break out to you Potter but what potion are we working on?" The blond asked with a faint blush on his cheeks, embarrassed.

 

The raven spun and blinked. "Didn't you hear what the professor said?" The blond shook his head, so much for his embarrassment. The raven giggled at the expression and the blond Bonnefoy feel more embarrassed.

 

"Don't worry about it," the Golden Boy said. "People lose attention during certain times in class. You should clear your mind a little. We are told to make Wit-Sharpening Potion. It is clearly easy to make, you do not need partners for this actually."

 

"Right... so all you need now is Scarab Beetles. I think I'll get it."

 

"Thanks Malfoy," the raven said when he returned to their table. The blond blinked, did Potter just said thanks to him or is he just dreaming? He snapped from his thoughts and took Scarab Beetles to the table, where the raven was waiting.

 

"You could ground the Scarab Beetles while I add the ingredients to the cauldron," the capital said to the raven. The raven nodded and did what he was told without any mock, argument or anything. Usually Gryffindors are the ones hard to be commanded. They are stubborn creatures aren't they?

 

Draco mixed in the Ginger root into the cauldron one by one until the cauldron turns lime green. Adding the Armadillo Bile until in turns blue. Potter mixed the Scarab Beetles until the potion was red. Draco added the Armadillo Bile until Potter told him, "Stop."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"If you add more Armadillo Bile into the cauldron it would turn dark green," he told looking at him seriously. "If we are not careful, it could explode or thickens."

 

"Then how are we going to turn the colour into yellow?"

 

"That it was mixing is for Malfoy," the shorter teen said. He mixed the cauldron and added a few Ginger Roots and remixed the couldron until the potion was lime green.

 

"Now what?" Draco asked the teen.

 

"Now, we wait. About ten minutes to be exact, we need to let the potion shimmer," the other responded calmly.

 

They spent their time in silence. Sweet, sweet silence. Potter had paid attention on the couldron while it was shimmering until he dropped more Ginger Root. "Hey," the blond snapped. "It's not ten minutes yet!" "Yes, but the couldron was thickening quickly, we had to add Ginger Root to prevent that," Potter said. "Oh look, now it is done." The blond looked at the dark orange potion.

 

A Potter who is good at potions? That was unexpected. Actually, his whole personality was unexpected of him. He is calm, a little quiet and is not stubborn. He didn't even mock, challenge or dared a fight. Simply, he just changed into a whole new person. One beautiful whole new person, he had to admit.

 

"Potter," Severus snarled. "I see that you slacked off letting your partner doing all the work."

 

"Professor," Malfoy defended. "He actually did as much work as I did... or more, honestly."

 

The potions master stared into his eyes and said, "Mister Malfoy, I want you to stay after class later on." With that he went to scold other dunderheads.

 

Potter sighed and looked at him with a smile, "Thank you."

 

That confirms it, Potter does say thank you. Though, "For what?" He thought out loud. "For defending me against your godfather," Potter answered.

 

"What?"

 

"You thought out loud," Potter told.

 

"Oh, how embarrassing," he admitted.

 

"Don't be, it is common."

 

Draco looked into the shimmering emerald eyes and asked a random, "Why aren't you with the rest of the trio?"

 

"Hmm... What Trio?"

 

"The Golden Trio," he said bluntly.

 

"I guess I do not care. There are times when people hate the ones that hate them back," Potter said with his soft voice.

 

"And you rather spend time with a Slytherin?" He questioned.

 

"I rather spend time with someone who sees me as the real me. Not a tool that would be thrown away," the raven closed his eyes and sighed. "Adding more, Slytherins aren't bad. They're the sanest group. People are naive enough to believe what they hear and not what they see."

 

"Potter-"

 

"I know you hate me Malfoy, but please, I am not actually in any mood to fight because of childish reasons. And by that, I actually mean the whole year," The raven said. "I got to go, Professor Snape told you that you had to stay after class right? I think I would talk to you again when I meet you next."

 

"When?" Draco raised a brow.

 

"Surely you do not want 'if'."

 

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

 

"You know Severus, I think Potter ain't that bad after all," Draco mused.

 

Snape looked at him and said, "Trust me I could already see that, clearly."

 

"Come on Sev, there is just something different about him! Tell me you didn't see it," Draco said.

 

"If arriving to class early is one of them, then I could say yes," The potions master said. "How was your summer Draco?"

 

"Sev, don't change the topic!" Draco accused. "But for your information, it was fun. Though now I know why Alfred had never stayed for the end of July."

 

"Why's that?" Severus asked.

 

"It was like an anniversary. Seems like Alfie and Mattie has another brother. He was a capital like me," Draco told.

 

"Was?"

 

"He died," The blond said. "He was the capital of England, he died fourteen years ago. Mattie said he was good with magic. It was a shame I didn't met him. But anyways, stop changing the topic. Potter was acting differently earlier. He seemed so... un-Gryffindor-ish. He acts more like a Slytherin Sev." That caught his attention. "It is weird. He was good at potions too. He changed for a big change and it seems that there is no Golden Trio anymore. He even complimented about Slytherins. Now tell me, don't you find that weird?"

 

"That is weird, I have to admit. Though, what are you aiming Bonnefoy?"

 

"I don't know... but I think I want a truce with him. He thought that I actually hate him, and I think he hates me. Well... he said he has his times. And I think he would not interfere with my mission, even if that covers my image. I got a feeling that Potter is a changed person to a hundred percent."

 

"You mean he snapped?" Snape questioned.

 

"He said he is not a tool, he would never be thrown away," Draco said. With a deep breath he continued;-

 

"Sev, I think Potter is a Slytherin with a Gryffindor mask."


	12. Truce/Alliance Between Two [Unknowingly] Capitals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Percy here. Sorry but my twin sister won't be available for a few months. Few days ago she collapsed and I guess it is time for her heart transplant. Our family has a strage phenomena, the women in our family always have heart disease and I guess ot was time that it struck my sister. This is the chapter I wrote for her since she is currently at the hospital with the help of a cousin on my father's side, Axeilia Flameheart. Though that is not her real name she is known as @MidnightStarlight22 on Wattpad.
> 
> Persephone, or also Percy as I called her, does not have any strength to do anything right now and Axeilia won't be so free on helping me with this. Unfortunately, even though Axeilia is five years younger than us her disease struck early. So I see if I could write for my twin as I am too distracted by a boyfriend.

"So how was Zabini?" Harry asked his friend after the last lesson of the day. They were busy thinking about other things so the thought had came out of nowhere.

 

Neville blinked and said, "He was nice. Charming really. And you with Malfoy? I didn't hear any bickering or shouting. Did he actually defended you in class?"

 

"He did. I guess we both want change," Harry muttered. "Lad ain't really bad. As I expected, he was wearing a mask."

 

They walked down the hall talking about random things again. It was then they arrived at the door of his parents' chambers. Harry waved goodbye and watched Neville as he disappeared as he went further and further until he was out of sight. Harry entered the room with his mother reading a book by the fireplace sitting on his father's lap.

 

"You know Harry, we heard the strangest rumours a while ago," said his mother, lifting his head and turning towards his son. "They said the youngest Malfoy defended you in Potions Class but it was well known that you and Malfoy are fighting almost from day one when you both are in Hogwarts."

 

Harry slumped to a couch across them. "Hogwarts Express actually. Leave my Gryffindor side in a grave mum, I am a Slytherin," he said to his parents. Scotland smirked and then asked, "It is also well known that the Potions Master in Hogwarts hates almost everyone except his Slytherins. For some reason, you are a big target. Now, why is that?"

 

The capital sighed. Looks like they would know after all. Why does Hogwarts have rumours flying as fast as lightning from her walls? Great Lady belonged to his parents so hiding something from them is not a question.

 

"Severus Snape," he started. "Was best friends with Lily Potter nee Evans. He introduced the girl to magic and told her about Hogwarts. After arriving at Hogwarts, Miss Evans was the main love interest of James Potter, who bullied Snape with Sirius Black. The professor had a crush on Lily Evans but his mistake of calling her a Mud-Blood made them to end their friendship and her leaning for James Potter."

 

"Let me get this straight then," England said. "He hates you because you are seen as the result of his failure."

 

"Yes," Harry said.

 

"We really need to sign up for your reveal," his father said.

 

"The whole of Hogwarts is not ready for that yet. To know that the great Harry Potter, their Saviour is actually an immortal being kidnapped from his original family of Isles and was forced to take on the role of the Gryffindor Golden boy would even make Prussia to jump out the window," he said. "We need to start it slow. And I was thinking about having a truce with Malfoy. I'm too old for this fighting thing."

 

"Say that too the Golden Hidden Kingdom," England said, sliding out from his husband's lap. Scotland raised a brow and England said, "You were supposed to keep track with all the names of my sons about now. Sealand is a close relative, by the way, you should really remember Brunei. The golden eyed country is like Canada, he is like he did not exist. Does this bringing back to you?"

 

"I will think about it later," the red head said. "Besides if Brunei is like a shadow what made him to be known?"

 

"Him being incredibly rich," London said.

 

**[SOMEWHERE IN THE BORNEO ISLAND, SOUTHEAST ASIA]**

 

"Hachoo!" The golden eyed country sneezed.

 

Singapore woke up because of the noise. "You are still awake? I told you that you need to rest. Turn off that laptop of yours would you? It is what 3am?" He said to the country. "You are working way too hard. Are you even okay?"

 

"Yes I am, no need to worry about that brother," Brunei said. Singapore smacked the other country's head on a pillow, almost dropping his laptop on the floor. "You need to rest..." the smallest country in Southeast Asia said to the Golden eyed country. "Sleep before you wake up again at 5:30."

 

"Where is my other brother when I need him?" The small country muttered.

 

"Don't say that, Malaysia would tie you on the bedpost and you know that. So feel lucky that he is busy tonight," Singapore said.

 

"And usually you are the one who is busy," Brunei said, looking up to the white ceiling.

 

"What?" Singapore said noticing the other in deep thought.

 

"Nothing, just wondering if someone was talking about me."

 

"Maybe it was father England. Now sleep!"

 

**[BACK AT HOGWARTS]**

 

"Lad works too hard," England said. "Good thing he has his brothers for that."

 

"Oh, the SEA threesome, I finally remembered," Scotland said.

 

"You are slow," England said. "I would cook dinner now."

 

"Don't even think about it!"

 

"Oh come on, I need to put the cake mix in the oven!"

 

"You would burn down the whole school!"

 

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

 

The next few days, Harry was walking after Charms, talking to Neville. That was until...

 

"Potter!"

 

Harry turned around to see Malfoy walking down the halls. The raven stopped his tracks and Neville gave him a look. "Go," he told. "Don't worry about me." With that Neville nodded and walked to Care of Magical Creatures. The raven looked at Malfoy who was getting closer. "We need to talk," said the blond when he was close enough. Harry nodded and said, "I know, that is why I told Neville to go."

 

"We have the same class right now right?"

 

"Yes, so let's just talk as we walk there," the capital said.

 

"Look Potter, I want to tell you that I want a truce," Malfoy said.

 

"I know," Harry said. "I thought it was already clear in Potions?"

 

"That was your saying for a truce?" The blond said. "How un-Gryffindor of you."

 

"Never belonged there in the first place," the capital said. "Just to be clear, don't call me Gryffindor Golden Boy anymore."

 

"If you stop calling me Slytherin Ice Price," the platinum blond deadpanned.

 

"But dear Ice Prince that name was given by Pansy Parkinson." Malfoy's silver eyes widened at the conclusion.

 

"Seriously, that woman," Malfoy said. The capital of England giggled. Okay that broke his image. Whatever, he felt that Malfoy is someone he would trust from now on anyway. Since their truce is now official. "So what will I call you? Surely not Potter."

 

"Just call me Harry."

 

"You call me Draco then," the platinum blond said. "So, friends?" He extended a hand which the raven happily shook. "Friends it is then, Draco," the raven said.

 

"About you being a total Slytherin," Draco started. "Gryffindor mask?"

 

"Finally got the senses to break it recently," Harry smiled warmly.

 

It was too bad. Even a truce with Draco does not change the fact that he could tell him who he really is. The capital of England, child of England and Scotland, personification of London. Somehow, that breaks his heart.

 

**°•ิ.•ஐஇDRACOஇஐ•.•ิ°**

 

The capital of France was walking to Care of Magical Creatures with Theo and Blaise when he saw Potter with Neville Longbottom. Draco turned to his two friends. "You two go ahead of me, I need to talk to Potter." Blaise raised a brow and Theo nudged the Italian's side. "Don't get the wrong ideas guys, I'm not talking with Potter about dating me or something," the platinum blond said.

 

"Oh really? How are you-" "Let's go now Blaise," Theo cutted the italian off and dragged him to class. Draco took a deep breath and shouted, "Potter!"

 

Potter turned around, his emerald eyes shining but was covered by those glasses. Damn those nerdy glasses covering his beautiful eyes! It had been a few days since the Potions incident. The raven was clearly, without a doubt, beautiful. He never said that he was ugly. Nope. Because of his status of being the City of Love it is impossible to see someone as ugly. Unless their personality is bad as hell.

 

Longbottom walked away as he got closer to the raven. "We need to talk," he said to the raven. The emerald eyed teen nodded. "I know, that is why I told Neville to go," Potter said. Such a Slytherin this Gryffindor Golden Boy. The platinum blond thought of the start of their conversation. "We have the same class right now right?"

 

"Yes, let's just as while we walk there," he suggested. They began walking at each other's side. "Look Potter, I want to tell you that I want  a truce," the platinum blond told.

 

"I know," Potter said. He turned to look at the platinum blond with his shining emerald eyes, "I thought it was already clear in Potions." Paris thought about the sentence he had said in potions. The words 'childish' triggered the memory. "That was your saying for a truce? How un-Gryffindor of you," he commented. An audible snort was heard.

 

"Never belonged there in the first place," the raven said. So he is more silver than gold, Theo's theory was correct after all. "Just to be clear, don't call me Gryffindor Golden Boy anymore," the emerald eyed teen said to the capital of France. After the display, the words does not fit even one bit. Butbhe thinks he should have a fair share on his request.

 

"Of you stop calling me Slytherin Ice Prince," he said. He could see the smirk on the shorter boy's face. "But dear Ice Prince, that name was given by Pansy Parkinson," Potter chided. Paris' eyes widen, wonder if the ground shook there. And all this time that was given by the Boy-Who-Lived. Instead was given by a stalker. His stalker. How eventful.

 

"Seriously that woman," he mumbled loud enough for the world to hear. [A/N: Poor Draco, don't worry only London heard it.] An adorable giggle was heard from the smaller boy. His emerald eyes are as always shining brightly like gems. He thinks that would be a sign for the acceptance of friendship there. "So what will I call you? Surely not Potter."

 

"Just call me Harry," said the raven. He swore that he saw a bright ray of light behind the beautiful raven. "You can call me Draco then," he told. Both of them paused and faced each other. "So, friends?" He said extending his arm. A smaller arm took it and shook it. "Friends it is then, Draco," said the soft voice accompanied by the warmest smile he had ever seen.

 

"About you being a total Slytherin," Draco started before walking. "Gryffindor mask?"

 

The teen followed him by the side. "Finally got the senses to break it," Harry said. "It was the second to a Slytherin's mask. The one you witnessed since the beginning of the week."

 

"You do realise that rumours would spread wild later," The platinum blond said wearing the Slytherin mask when a group of fifth years walked pass by them. Harry looked at him, "They are still talking about you defending me in Potions. With two of them mixed into a pan, it would result a catastrophe in the Dining Hall."

 

"They will become the death of me," Draco said. Well, he cannot die anyway. "When you are a secretly a Slytherin, why did you not show signs of it."

 

"It is either that I am good at acting or I am really on to the act, you decide," Harry said. A Slytherin already has a mask for going out to public, knowing that the famous Boy-Who-Lived has two is shocking. He had fooled everyone for three years, not bad he had to admit, not bad for a fourteen year old. What? He was borned on the 3rd century, that is considered old right? Unfortunately Mattie said no. Just because his growth limit is only the body of a fourteen to sixteen years old doesn't mean he is a child.

 

From what he had heard Alfred had grown to an adult quickly. Because he's a country, of course.

 

"How Slytherin of you, Harry," Draco said as the raven turned him a smirk.

 

"Well Draco, you know the code of the Slytherin's mask. Though now that I snapped," he said. "I kind of regretted that I begged the Sorting Hat to put me into other than Slytherin."

 

Sadly, the blond knows why. And he felt guilty about it too. Draco and Harry reached outside for class. He had remembered that the Care of Magical Creatures teacher had been replaced from Hagrid to two new ones. When they arrived he realised they are earlier than expected. Once you are immortal time is something you always lose track of.

 

Harry bid his goodbyes, as in 'talk to you later' and went to the professors.

 

The two new professors are from afar could be seen as a blond and a red head. Amazingly this red-head has redder hair that puts the Weasleys to shame. There is something both of them have in common though, a glint in their eyes. They are a different shade of green. The blond one could be seen to be forest green and the red head could be seen a normal type of green but the light inside them made the colour unquestionable.

 

"Harry," the blond one called the raven. Why is he calling the Harry by the first name. Damn, he should not be eavesdropping but he couldn't help it, his senses are a little bit sharper than any other human's. "Neville said that you would be late a little."

 

"Don't worry about that Professor," the raven responded. "I did not get into trouble."

 

"Then go to your friend and say that you are sorry for leaving him," the red head said. The shiny green eyes shifted at his direction, "We would continue this conversation later, Mr.Potter."

 

Did he know he was listening? Panic rose to the platinum blond's heart. The new red head professor gave him a really icy glare. One's that would beat Sev's. He quickly went to Theo and Blaise, ignoring the fact that two piercing eyes are stabbing his back like a pair of daggers.

 

"We saw you," Theo said. "How did it go."

 

"It seems that your theory was right," said Draco. "The Gryffindor Golden Boy has masks. Masks as in plural, two. He is a Slytherin inside and out."

 

"Then it that case Blaise owes me ten galleons."

 

"Where is he by the way," he asked, noticing the missing Italian.

 

"Missing me already?" Blaise said, appearing next to them.

 

"He was flirting with Longbottom," Theo said with a smirk. At that Draco raised a brow and the Italian punched Nott on the shoulder. "I was not flirting, I was only talking to him, getting to know him better since he will be my partner for the whole year. Interesting fact, he is really astounding in Herbology. I would find out more if Potter did not showed up."

 

"Talking about Potter, I forgot to tell you, Zabini, you owe me 10 galleons," Theo said. Draco rolled his eyes.

 

"Wait, wait, you mean Potter is actually a Slytherin?!"

 

"One with two masks so he is not a snobbish cold kid," Theo confirmed.

 

"You two could talk about Harry all you want, I am not listening," Draco said. He is a little curious about those two new professors, what is their connection with Harry anyway?

 

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

 

Blaise watched his platinum blond friend staring directly at a certain raven haired boy. A thought came up to his mind. "Hey, Theo, how about we fix another bet?"

 

Theo looked at him with the Slytherin mask facade, "I'm listening."

 

"I bet a hundred galleons for Draco to have a romantic chase with Potter about... let's say a few weeks before Halloween?"

 

"Few weeks before Halloween? My friend, those two are quite oblivious, I bet a hundred galleons they get it after Halloween," Theo protested.

 

"Do not underestimate the power of love, Theodore, it is more powerful than you think," the Italian said casting his eyes to one beautiful Gryffindor. "And when they say love is blind, they sometimes meant one of them are."

 

"You know Blaise, you should focusing on your love chase with Longbottom first than focusing on your ideas about Potter and Malfoy," Theo snorted. Blaise snapped from his thoughts and rolled his eyes;-

 

"At least we did not bet about who is the dominant and submissive."


	13. Never Challenge A Country, Granger

London went to Neville as told. When his father said that Neville was alone, how alone was he? The Gryffindor was smiling brightly and talking to Blaise Zabini, the italian was happy talking to him too that it broke the mask. Wonder is Zabini actually notices. Silently he was listening to their conversation. It was normal, favourite colours, strong subject cores, what they are good at, this would end up as a love chase.

 

"Neville," the raven interrupted the conversation. The two looked at the raven which the capital quickly said, "Oh I am sorry, did I interrupted anything between you two?" Neville blushed pink and Zabini shook his head 'no'. "I think I will go now, Draco is here. Let's talk later Neville," the italian said sprinting to the platinum blond as he was the alibi.

 

"First name basis already?" London asked the blushing Gryffindor.

 

"You know, you should focus on yourself with Malfoy," Neville grumbled.

 

"Draco and I go along fine from now on, Nev," The raven said.

 

"First name basis?"

 

"A result of a truce," the capital told.

 

"About time," Neville muttered.

 

**\---**

 

Time went on and class had finally started when all of them are there. The Gryffindors were standing on one side and the Slytherins next to them. Harry's parents were standing in front of them all leading the class.

 

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures," said the blond professor. "As you all know we are your new instructors for this class, before we start, I like to introduce myself, my name is Arthur Kirkland. You can call me Professor Kirkland or sir."

 

"Just like what Arthur said, we are your new instructors. My name is Alistor Kirkland and for the record, I am here to assist Arthur teaching you this subject. Now any questions regarding us before we start?" The red head asked at the end. The professor saw a bushy haired girl raising her hand. That girl is someone the red head knows so well, she was talked about a lot by the staff and by his son.

 

"Yes Miss Granger?"

 

"What is your relationship between you two?"

 

"That is irrelevant, next question," Scotland said with a deadpanning voice. Another Gryffindor girl raised her hand, batting her eyelashes at him. Disgusting mascara, fake long eye lashes and too much make-up... the reason he did not marry a woman or fall in love with one.

 

"Yes Miss..."

 

"Lavender," the girl said sweetly.

 

"Oh yes, Miss Brown," Scotland said giving her the message of 'Don't Flirt With Me'. "What was the question?"

 

"Are you single?" He could swear that his husband is trying to maim the fourteen year old. This Gryffindor went a little too far. Saying that in front of Arthur, this girl has a death wish. Maybe the personification of England is not too possessive of him but there is one thing for sure, he hates girls who tried to flirt in the most inappropriate way. Does the girl think that he is a pedophile?!

 

Arthur cleared his throat, gaining their attentions. "Miss Brown, that is an irrelevant question. For your information, in case you won't shut your traps asking about our personal lives, we are both happily married with our soul mate and have children who also have children of them own. Now stop asking more irrelevant questions because none of you would gain anything from it. Anymore questions before we continue with the lesson?" The brit had said it with a cold chilling voice that would scare the soul out of the students.

 

With the wonderful silence that had greeted the two professors, Alistor said, "Good, now who could tell me some magical creatures and we will point out which is real and fake. Give it all the imagination you have got."

 

"Pixies!"

 

"Real," Arthur said firmly.

 

"Fairies?"

 

"Real," Alistor told.

 

"Sirens."

 

"Real," Arthur said. "You should know that since Veelas are real."

 

"Neko?"

 

"That is a cat. But if you are talking about the Bake-Neko, the human-cat, than you should know that they are real," the Scotsman said. "They are actually more to spirits than creatures."

 

"How about the lochness monster then?!"

 

That made the red head professor smirked, "More real than you think."

 

"Wait Professor," Granger said. Alistor looked at the bushy haired Know-It-All. "You say of these are real but most of them are in muggle believes. If you say that the lochness monster is real, than is the flying mint bunny, one that was told could only be seen while drunk or hallucinating be real?"

 

"Miss Granger," Arthur said, "A flying mint bunny could not be only seen when someone is drunk or hallucinating. It is a very rare creature and only show itself when people are not concentrating. The bunny thought they would not spot him, because if they even do they would deny it. A flying mint bunny is hard to find, but they came from the forests of Britain and are interesting magical creatures."

 

"I don't believe you," Granger said.

 

Arthur raised a brow, wrong move Granger. "You don't, do you? Well let's prove your Knowing-It-All theory to be wrong, shall we?" The blond brit whistled sharply and there was silence once again. Granger looked smugly but cutted it out when the rest saw what she was seeing.

 

There was a gust of wind, caused by a fast flying creature. It came flying quickly leaving sparks of magic behind as it's trail. The creature circled the class around from the air before it came down and floated in front of the blond brit.

 

"Hello their boy, were you adventuring around the world?" Arthur greeted. The flying mint bunny nodded his head and landed on the brit's shoulder. The brit looked up after caressing the bunny's cheek, "Class meet my companion, the flying mint bunny. I am not sure if there are other's like him but what I know is this bunny loves adventuring around the world."

 

Granger's eyes widen as so as the others, except for Harry. The raven had known the flying mint bunny since it was his mother's companion ever since his father left him in the forest cottage as a child.

 

"Now that it is settled and this flying mint bunny would stay for a while. Time to start class, now. Arthur, if you please?"

 

Arthur nodded, "Get into pairs. You are starting an assignment, don't worry, it won't be hard. Let's move on to our location."

 

The professors led them to the Forbidden Forest it was dark at first but where the professor leads them was somewhere they did not expected to exist. It was a garden full of flowers next to it was a huge lake that they could bet connects to Black Lake. Arthur stopped and looked around. While the students are admiring the view he looked at the flowers.

 

"Girls, come out now," the brit said. A group of fairies rose up from the flower beds, there were different colours. A pink one came closer to England with a cheery voice she said, "Master Eng-" Alistor placed a finger on his lips and motioned to the students behind them. "Oh sorry, is it tea time today master?"

 

"Not quite Bloom," England said. "I want help from you and your friends. These are my students and I wonder if you want to help and be their temporary companions so they could study."

 

"We are going with them?!" Asked a purple one, Mary, with a high pitch voice.

 

"Yes, would you mind?"

 

"What? We would love to! We fairies do not have that much work to do since it is Autumn. The snow fairies are working on making snowflakes all season!" Said Bloom.

 

"Then go to a pair girls, you would accompany them for the rest of the day, or if you want the week."

 

"The week it is then Master!" Said Lilith happily.

 

They flew to the partners they have chosen, some of them are really picky on choosing.

 

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

 

Harry smiled when a blue haired and blue dressed fairy came near him and Neville. "Hello there Bluebell," the capital said to the blue fairy.

 

"Master London!" Exclaimed Bluebell happily. "You are alive! I am so glad, Master England and Scotland are really depressed."

 

"Harry, Bluebell, don't call us by the country names here," Harry corrected the blue fairy. Bluebell smiled and nodded her head. Her eyes shifted to Neville and Harry introduced him to her, "Bluebell, this is Neville Longbottom. He is a friend of mine so be nice to him okay?"

 

Bluebell nodded. "Bluebell understand! Anyone friends with Master Hadrian is friends with me!" She chirped, Harry smiled warmly at her. "Thank you for that Bluebell," he thanked the fairy.

 

"Seriously Harry, does everything in the world likes you?" Neville muttered seeing the fairy flying up and down in air, happy to see her 'Master London' again. Harry looked at Neville and hummed, "Well, I know that my Big Brothers love me. Brunei, Malaysia, Singapore and Philippines too. Along with my nephews and nieces, which I know is a lot. Along with Russia, Italy and Moscow but-"

 

"Okay, okay fine, I get it there are a lot of people that loves you," Neville said. "From around the world too."

 

"My definition of family Neville, is a way that everything is connected to everything."

 

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

 

"Remember these fairies will only accompany you for a week, your job is to observe them, figure out how they live. The best way to know the details of a fairies is to know one in reality. Here is a tip, be nice to them and they would be nice to you. Though be careful because some of these fairies see your inner beauty, what your heart contents would be reflected by these fairies," warned the blond brit when they arrived near Hagrid's Hut.

 

Scotland saw Bluebell talking excitedly to Harry and Neville, a garden fairy's excitement is something you cannot rate. They went up through the metre. "Your assignment is making an essay about your fairies. Partners may write both each other essays with the same key points but copying would give you a failed grade," The red head said firmly. "And girls, don't hide anything from them. Show your true nature."

 

With the chirp of 'yes' from the fairies the class ended. Harry and Neville stayed behind with Bluebell.

 

"Flying Mint Bunny!" Harry and Bluebell exclaimed as Harry began hugging the floating bunny.

 

"Oi, your obsession with the bunny is fatal but try to remember that you have your own companion with ya," Scotland said to London as he patted the bunny's head. The emerald eyes of his son looked up at him with the bunny on his chest, "Hedwig is fine papa, she won't get jealous."

 

"But Hedwig is not a normal snowy owl Harry," England said. London hummed in agreement. Bluebell patted the head of the bunny and Neville talked to London about the capital's smart owl. The flying mint bunny is still in his arms and the two countries followed behind them.

 

"Tell me why are you with Malfoy earlier," said Scotland remembering that moment when his son had came with the platinum blond. There is something suspicious about him, the boy could hear them talking earlier and his magic is strong. Iggy may not control his powers on aura reading even if he tried, that is why he did not notice. If he did, Malfoy would be questioned like the life of death and order.

 

"About that, Draco and I had a truce," London said. "We go by first name basis now. Surely I do not want him to call me Potter. That sounds so wrong."

 

"Too wrong," said Scotland and Neville agreed.

 

"Draco and I are rebuilding our friendship, we would talk oftenly from now on," London said.

 

Bluebell flew in front of him, "That is great Master Harry! You could have more friends! Bluebell knows that usually Master Harry is lonely, there are no other capitals to talk to!"

 

"Bluebell, I am not really lonely back then. Besides usually I talk to Moscow, since he made sure that Uncle Francis will not let me be kidnapped," London told.

 

"I know Master Francis! He sometimes behave weirdly is what the other fairies said about him! And they say that he has a son too!" Bluebell chirped.

 

"Wait, Paris is real?" London raised a brow.

 

"I think so! Maybe you should meet him!" Said Bluebell.

 

"That would be hard Bluebell," said England. "The world is not ready for the return of London yet. His death is tragic, his revival would cause an avalanche in every country. But now you mentioned it, I never met Paris before. So far the grand kids I have are the capitals I know."

 

"And you have a lot of them," said Scotland.

 

"Hey, hey, since we are married, they are your grand kids too," England reminded.

 

"Under certain circumstances but history still remains untouched," his husband said.

 

**°•ิ.•ஐஇDRACOஇஐ•.•ิ°**

**[A/N: I love to write Draco's side of view]**

 

Draco partnered up with Theo for the fairy assignment. The fairy was wearing a yellow dress and have golden blonde hair. She is about shy though. Really shy like a Hufflepuff. She would fit right in with them anyways.

 

"Marigold, you want to go to the Great Hall with us?" Draco asked the shy fairy.

 

"Should not you be resting now Master Draconian? You seem tired," Marigold said shyly. Draco looked at Theo. "I think I would bring her back to the dorms. You could go ahead, I think I am not that hungry."

 

"You sure? We still have astronomy tonight," Theo reminded.

 

"I know, just go. I think I would bring Marigold to the dungeons," Draco said. Theo nodded in understanding and walked away. The platinum blond turned to his temporary companion and guided both of them to the dungeons and finally into his room. Everyone is in the Great Hall for dinner but as he said to Theo, he is not that hungry.

 

Taking out his wand, Draco transfigured a small bed for the golden blonde fairy next to his wooden side table. Complete with the colours of her own dress as the colour of her bed sheets.

 

"That would be alright would it?" Draco asked the fairy.

 

The fairy nodded and smiled, "Thank you Master Draconian! This would be fine."

 

"Great, you know you could rest now," The capital of France said. "It would be rude to let a lady suffer, my father would kill me if he knows I was rude to a fairy."

 

Marigold tilted her head, "Master Draconian, could I ask you something?"

 

"Yes, what is it Marigold?"

 

"Your scars... why are there a lot of them?"

 

Draco flinched at his spot and Marigold covered her mouth, "Oh I am sorry Master Draconian, just forge-"

 

"Can you really see my scars Marigold?" Draco asked sitting down on his bed. The fairy sat down on her tansfigured bed, adjusting with the feeling. She usually sleeps in a flower so it was understandable. Marigold looked up to her temporary companion and nodded. "Those scars are permanent. They cannot be erased, no matter how long it would take. Did Master Draconian tried to hide them?"

 

"Using Glamour was the first option though there are only some scars behind my back. Professor Kirkland was not kidding when he said some of you are special," Draco said.

 

Marigold shook her head, "I am not special Master Draconian. Though you on the other hand..."

 

"What Marigold?"

 

"Hmnm, a father that would kill you because of treating a lady badly, being nice and charming at the same time, permanent scars as a result from a war and beautiful blond hair. Are you Master Francis' son?" The blonde asked.

 

Draco's silver grey eyes widen.

 

"You are! It was rumoured that Master France have a son, but I did know it was you!" Marigold chirped happily. "I think not even Master England knows! Master Paris, what are you doing on Master Scotland's territory? In his and his husband's school more over!"

 

"Shh, quiet Marigold. Please do not call me Paris unless we are alone. I am here on a mission, pere sent me zhere. It waz-WAS horrible and still is. The scars on my back couldn't be seen if put glamour on it but it is my back so I doubt it could be seen even without glamour. The only way to see the scars is only to be someone with strong magic. Not even glamour could hide it," Draco said.

 

"Master England said that too, he has a lot of scars. It still mark his skin but he is happy now that he is with Master Scotland," The fairy said. "Though after that was something that should have not happened."

 

"Are you talking about the fire of London?" Draco asked the fairy who is a little down.

 

The blonde fairy looked up with honey brown eyes, "Master London was a good capital. He was there all the time with Master England whenever he is alone. He was there before Master Scotland was there, when Master Superhero fought for independence. He was nice... but now I think Master Englandnis happy again."

 

"And what makes you say that?" The platinum blond raised a brow asking the question.

 

"Because fairies could only be found when the country is willing to. We fairies reside in Scotland but nonetheless, Master England is the one who we belong to," Marigold said. She did not want to tell something but Draco did not want to press her. What she described of London was the same as Mattie's description, pure loyalty and overwhelming kindness.

 

Sadly he is dead, and Draco could not talk to the dead. After he was told about this boy he really want to meet him. Someone with kindness and a beautiful person.

 

He could imagine if the capital of England is still alive, he would fall in love with him. But now, he is kind of attracted to Harry Potter, the emerald eyed Slytherin.


	14. Marigold Knows, She Just Can't Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See the first chapter

**{A/N: Hey guys Percy here, Persephone by the way, I am now awake from my slumber. As expected Persues is with his boyfriend and imagine my surprise to wake up on a hospital bed. Since Persues' laptop was next to me, I took the chance and Skyped my little cousin Axeilia Flameheart. Bad timing cause she was currently busy making cookies with the help of her boyfriend.**

**It is funny how Flameheart and I met. My uncle married her aunt, it was a coincidence. At first both of us met anonymously, we were good friends even though she was busy with school, the kid skipped a grade cause' she's too smart, she has the time to talk to me.**

**The real funny thing was when we were texting each other and was not paying attention on our relatives wedding. Her aunt is Japanese and my uncle's American. It was awkward. Then when I talked to her, I was like;-**

**"Hey, since you are in America, why don't you come and visit me?"**

**"Sorry, relatives' wedding right now. And I'm not paying attention."**

**"Really? Me too! My uncle is getting married, urgh too muh flowers everywhere!"**

**"Hahaha, be lucky. I am forced to wear a flower girl dress."**

**"Me too. Argh!"**

**"Let's talk about how horrible our dresses are!"**

**And the descriptions got the same match. We thought it was coincidence that was until we were walking and texting then accidentally bumped to each other and our phones almost fell but we could see the screen was on and our numbers were at each other's phone screens.**

**When I looked up I was like, "Axeilia Flameheart?"**

**"Kazira Hagane actually, Persephone Laurianne?"**

**"Wow, aren't you short in real life!"**

**"Hey, hey, you are eighteen and I am thirteen!"**

**"You're thirteen?!"**

**And yeah. Turns out my uncle and her aunt had cousin marriage. Weird... Not! Axeilia was struck with her disease when she too young. Symptoms were showing when she was seven, and her transplant was appointed much, much, later. Her transplant was when she is... thirteen. Yeah... poor kid. But don't pity us. We are strong and our family are invincible for the while.**

**Now, I know my little cousin is too innocent sometimes that's why I will drag her onto the path of frickle frackles. She is fine with homosexuality so since she is sick and I am sick both of us are going to work on this fanfic. :)**

**Though she would too busy writing her book on Wattpad. I am in her book! She haven't introduced me though. :( But yeah... read Pendulum Academy and don't tell her I told you! She doesn't like help, too stubborn for a kid. But meh, love her to the end. Axeilia is an anti-socializer, she gets on to Wattpad to speak her hearts out. She said that she wants to be a writer before she dies. I may have time since my condition is better than hers**

**She's thirteen, smart and a kind person. Though she may or may not make it through the teenage years. The anti-socializer part is making it worse. And she might not know it but she is the inspiration for Bluebell and Marigold. Well... the hyper counterpart of her when she sees cute stuff.**

**Love you cousin, I hope your teenage years will live.}**

**°•ิ.•ஐஇONE WEEK LATERஇஐ•.•ิ°**

    

 

It was the day when they have to return the fairies. Marigold and Bluebell had really some fun with them. Marigold remember when Bloom had made a bushy girl and red weasel pink all day. It was really funny to watch. Master Paris had been smiling a lot to her and Master Theodore too. She usually spends time with Master Paris a lot. He even gave her marigolds once, he is really nice a huge amount of less creepy than Master France.

 

She also remember the times when he asked her about stories about London. He seemed so confused and Marigold knows why. He is in love with the dead capital while his real interest is on a boy named Harry Potter. She sometimes slipped information that she was not supposed to tell. Only because she really wants to tell Master Paris something.

 

Today she is going home but before that. She checked if the coast is clear, Master Theodore was going to the loo, and no one would hear her if she said something to Master Paris.

 

"Um, Master Paris..."

 

The platinum blond looked at her and asked, "Yes?"

 

"Do you... well... are you interested in Master London if he is still alive?"

 

"What made you said that?"

 

"Umm.... well...."

 

        

**°•ิ.•ஐஇFLASHBACKஇஐ•.•ิ°**

        

 

Marigold was visiting her friend Bluebell. They always had a way to communicate with each other, like a link that connects all of the fairies so all of them could help if one was in trouble. The blonde fairy neared the door and heard laughing behind it. Confused she knocked on the door, hoping that the student would let her in to visit.

 

Though she was more confused on why and what is a student doing there and not the dorms. The door was opened by none other than the personification of England.

 

"Master England!" Marigold announced as a greeting.

 

"Marigold, is something the problem?" England asked, letting the fairy in. Marigold shook her head, "No everything is fine." She was under the wing of the Capital of France after all. The platinum blond would never attack her, she knows it. "I want to see Bluebell... though I think I am in the wrong room."

 

"No, no you are right. There is a student here, Bluebell is staying with my son," England said, closing the door behind them.

 

Marigold looked at the country, "Your... son?"

 

"Who's there?" A voice exclaimed. A boy with raven hair and emerald green eyes stood with Bluebell on his shoulder.

 

"Marigold!" Exclaimed the blue fairy hugging her while she was in the state of shock. The blonde fairy stared at the raven who smiled warmly at her.

 

"Bluebell, is that..."

 

"Yes it is Marigold, it is Master London! He is still alive!" She exclaimed with a high pitch voice.

     

 

**°•ิ.•ஐஇREALITYஇஐ•.•ิ°**

        

 

"Nothing..."

 

Draco looked at the fairy for a moment before Theo returned and class had started.

 

    

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

      

 

"Now, class, pass up your essays before going out," England said once the class is over and the fairies had returned. Everyone except for Harry's and Neville's of course, they had them passed up once done. "Mr Potter and Longbottom, stay behind."

 

The class all had went out except for the ones who are told to left behind, Weasley and Granger.

 

"And where are your essays?" Scotland asked the two Gryffindors.

 

"We cannot work with that. That, THING! How do you expect us to be experts at that stuff!" Granger yelled.

 

"25 points from Gryffindor for talking back to the teacher," England said. Scotland continued for him, "50 for yelling at us."

 

"You cannot do that!" Weasley yelled. He snapped a look at Harry. "Harry, Neville, tell them they cannot do that!"

 

"I think they are fine with it, Weasley, Granger," the red head teacher said, looking at them with clear green eyes. "Aren't you two?"

 

"Yes, Professor," both London and Neville said.

 

"See, now explain to me now, what did you do to the fairy?" England asked. Magical creatures are his duty to take care of, Wales had taken care of incidents with some centaurs and dragons since Balinor Ambrosius had died and gave the title Dragonlord to his son Merlin Ambrosius. The tales had more than a twist these days though that story is for another date.

 

"It, it, IT HAD TRIED TO KILL US!" Granger exclaimed. "That thing had blasted us with magic each and everyday of the week!"

 

Scotland raised a brow and England shook his head. The blond brit looked at the two fairy troublemakers with forest green eyes, "I had warned you. Fairies look into your inner self, all of them are different though they judge people the same way. It is not Bloom's fault on how she is like. Bloom chose you for a reason and it is not my place to ask her why."

 

"Your personalities had pissed her off," Scotland declared. "Everyone had managed to do an essay except you two."

 

"But how about Malfoy?! He is a slimy snake!" Weasley exclaimed.

 

"35 points from Gryffindor," both professors said in sync. "My family had been Slytherins for generations," Scotland said. "Arthur is a snake, my sons are snakes, my grand children had personalities that requires to be a Slytherin. Do not judge everything with a blind eye, Mr Weasley. You do not even know what a true Slytherin is like."

 

"And because Bloom was never in fault in the first place I am afraid that I had to fail you both," England said.

 

"But professor-"

 

"No buts, Miss Granger. You both had lost a total of 110 points from Gryffindor each. That means a total of 220 points though you have insulted both me and Alistor so a total of 440 points, anymore words that would lead yourselves into trouble?" England asked.

 

"Slimy snakes, all of you should just die!" Weasley muttered under his breath.

 

London raised a brow, a glare and a fist was clenched. England and Scotland looked at them with cold glares. Three pairs of shining green eyes glared at the two Gryffindors. "We heard that," they said all together. Scotland narrowed his eyes, "Detention. I would give you to Professor Snape. Arthur and I have some family business to do tonight."

 

"You are dismissed," England said.

 

The two of them ran out of the classroom in fear. Leaving the four of them behind.

 

"Since they are gone, let's talk about something," England said.

 

"What is it?" London asked to his mother.

 

"Dumbledore is planning something," Scotland said. "He is bringing back the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

 

Emerald eyes widen. "No," the raven muttered. "He cannot, absolutely not."

 

"He did and the other schools will come tomorrow," England said.

 

"They are just children! They could die!" London exclaimed.

 

Neville on the other hand, do not understand what the three immortals are talking about. "Excuse me, but what is this tournament?"

 

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is a tournament that is a competition for three magical schools," London answered. "There are actually a variety of them though Hogwarts is the most well known. It challenges the students from each schools to compete in a crazy environment."

 

"People could die in those tournaments so Alistor and I told the Ministry of Magic to ban it a few hundred years ago," England said. "But it seems Dumbledore is smart enough to bring something like this back."

 

"So who are competing?" London asked his parents.

 

"We do not know yet," Scotland said. "Whichever school they picked, I will not be happy about it. I swear I would curse that coot if one of the kids die on my land because they were participating."

 

    

**°•ิ.•ஐஇDRACOஇஐ•.•ิ°**

      

 

The day was weird. Every teacher had given them extra work to do and the Great Hall was cleaned and decorated with banners. "What is going on with today?" He muttered to himself when he sat down on the Slytherin table. Of course, he noticed something is odd.

 

"If you were wondering, Dumbledore had revived a competition," said someone next to him.

 

"Oh," he said. The voice seemed familiar. He looked at who it was and there Harry Potter was sitting next to him. "Potter!" He exclaimed a little bit loudly for the rest of the Slytherins to hear. "Harry, what are you doing here?" He asked with a quieter tone.

 

"All students and professors are told to be at the Great Hall," Harry said, closing his eyes. "I won't be here if there was a huge command and this is not something I am happy about."

 

"Potter, what are you doing here?!" Theo hissed from across the table.

 

"I just said it didn't I?" Harry answered casually.

 

"No, what we mean is why are you sitting on the Slytherin table?!" Pansy shrieked.

 

The raven cracked open one eye, revealing the cold shining emerald colour. "There is nothing in the rules that stated someone from another house could sit on another table. It was not practiced since a few hundred years so I do not what is the problem," he said opening both of his eyes now.

 

"If you want to mix why don't you go to the Hufflepuff's table," Pansy said.

 

"Nope, they think I am dark and evil," the raven said.

 

"How about the Ravenclaws?" Draco asked.

 

"They hate me to their own magical core," Harry answered.

 

"And what is wrong with your own house?" Blaise asked.

 

"Well, there is a red head eating like a pig, a bushy haired know-it-all who shrieks like a banshee and another red head who had tried to poison me with a love potion. Either they made me want to kill myself or me killing them." Came the cold reply. Most Slytherins looked at him at shock, the Golden Boy is too much of a Slytherin.

 

"Seriously Harry, what made you so angry?" Draco asked. He understood the raven's emotions since he had spending a lot of time with him for a week. This Slytherin is sweet, warm and calm under that mask. And bright. Too bright.

 

"Dumbledore is plotting something," he said with full hatred. "He revived a tournament that was supposed to be banned hundred years ago. Either the man has a death wish that I would happily grant or is he that insane of an old coot which he is."

 

"Oi, oi, take that Slytherin mask off and calm yourself would you? Some people in this world is not borned with high magic levels so please do not drown them." The platinum blond said poking his index finger on the raven's side.

 

Harry raised a brow at him and stared into his silver grey eyes for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I will try Dray," he muttered.

 

"Good. Now my question is how did you get to sit here without being yelled by Professor Snape," Draco questioned.

 

"Well," he said, breaking his mask. Placing an index finger on the side of his chin, he said. "Let's just say I got permission."

 

"From your head house?" Theo asked.

 

"Nope, from Professor Kirkland, both of them," he said. "They said it was okay and they got to convince Professor Snape to let me. Besides he is grateful that they handed Weasley and Granger for detention."

 

"Granger got detention?" Blaise asked amused.

 

"From not handing in her essay, yes," Harry told. "They tried to complain to Dumbledore though they cannot actually. Not when it is Professor Kirkland."

 

"Hey, Dray, you know what?" The italian asked. "I think I like this Potter, well... both him currently and his mask."

 

"Be grateful, this Slytherin won't be around tomorrow," Draco said. "Where were you all these times anyway?"

 

"Do you expect me to answer that?"

 

"Oh fine, so why did the professors give up so much work?"

 

"Because today the competitors are coming."

 

All of them were marshaled outside the entrance hall. It was already dusk, the platinum blond was confused why they were there anyway. That was until they saw something in the sky, there was a giant flying carriage pulled by enormous winged horses. The carriage landed and the door was opened revealing a lady as big as Hagrid.

 

"L'académie de magie de Beauxbâtons," Draco muttered under his breath.

 

Harry looked at him and he realised he may have said that out loud. "Beauxbatons are an academy in France, it is an all girl academy as which I heard..." he explained to the confused raven.

 

"I was aware of that but I did not know that you could speak French so fluently."

 

The blond stiffened. "It had been my second language," he lied. He is Paris, French is his first language, duh.

 

Professor Dumbledore greets Madam Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbatons and assures her Hagrid is quite capable of tending to the horses, although Madame Maxime expresses some concern. Few minutes later, Durmstrang arrives in an apparently derelict sailing ship, surfacing from beneath the lake. Headmaster Igor Karkaroff warmly greets Dumbledore, then asks to proceed immediately into the castle, saying Viktor has a slight cold.

 

"Oh Merlin," Harry said.

 

"What is it?" Theo asked the Slytherin.

 

"Nothing, I just remembered this annoying lad that plays quidditch in Bulgaria named Viktor Krum. And I think Karkaroff was actually mentioning him," Harry muttered. "I hope this will not go with the female population wooing him like what they did to the peacock on second year."

 

Draco laughed and Pansy raised a brow, "Peacock."

 

"Lockhart, the fraud of a hero that obliviated himself," Harry said. "He claims he is a legend though in order to be a legend you must die first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry belated Christmas everybody!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written when I drank coffee and gave Xei a picture of ZachCutKing's kitten that looks like Pikachu

Apparently the Beauxbatons students sat on the Ravenclaw table while the Durmstrang representatives decided to sit with the Slytherins. Much to Weasley's dismay. Many students had battled to get an autograph from the famous Bulgarian quidditch player. Though Viktor had his eyes on another person in perspective.

 

It was a raven wearing a red uniform among the green, amazingly it had looked like he belonged there all along. The raven was talking to a platinum blond and some of the others, a warm smile on his face while he was talking to the blond. He could see the shining emeralds and out of curiosity he sat next to the raven and now the raven is in between him and the blond.

 

He realises the raven has a really feminine face. He seemed shorter than any students his age. His skin is pale, long eye lashes, rosy pink lips and emerald eyes. The boy would be a beautiful woman though he was not gender specific. The boy is beautiful enough to make the male population chase after him.

 

     

 **°•ิ.•ஐஇ3RD PERSON MIX!இஐ•.•ิ** °

    

 

"Hello. Mister? Mister?!" Harry called out to the quidditch player who sat next to him and was holding his hand for a pretty long time now. He does not know what happened. The raven was talking with Draco and the other Slytherins when suddenly Krum pushed Pansy on the side, sat down next to him and held his hand like he was on a death bed.

 

"What is wrong with this man?!" Pansy huffed.

 

The capital of England tugged his hand though the Bulgarian pulled it back. The quidditch player was staring at him with sparkling eyes though for Harry he seems to be dead. "Dray, help me here a little," the capital of England begged.

 

Draco pulled Harry's hand from the day dreaming Bulgarian though it was no use. The raven was irritated now, a vein popped on his forehead. "Could you NOT manhandle me?!" He said, slapping the quidditch player on the cheek as hard as he could.

 

His slap was audible for the whole Hall to hear. Krum actually snapped from his day dreaming, thankfully. The raven gave a cold glare at him. Really cold. Draco could swear that the temperature in the room had went to the negative. Krum had a nice red hand print on his cheek, which was throbbing with pain. Unfortunately he is unconscious on the floor.

 

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore said. "What is with all the commotion?"

 

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry said. "This student had came pushing Miss Parkinson to the side and held my hand for the longest time anyone had in the history of my life."

 

"I say he did no-"

 

"Enough Dumbledore," Scotland said defending his own son. "There is no point of blaming him for something he did not do. I bet most of the Slytherins had seen what had happened so do not try putting him into detention."

 

"Professor Kirkland-"

 

"Are you saying I am lying Headmaster?" Scotland challenged.

 

"No, of course not."

 

Krum had woken from his sea of confusion and sat up. "Urgh... what happened?" His eyes looked up to Harry. "Am I dead?"

 

"Mr Krum," Harry said. "Your headmaster had said that you have a cold. Maybe that is the problem here."

 

"Oh, um, excuse me miss-"

 

Harry raised a brow, "Miss?"

 

"Yes, who are you, miss? Or are you perhaps an angel? Am I in heaven?"

 

Harry really tried not to strangle this human from Bulgaria. Maybe he can get permission from the country to do so. "Excuse me, Mr Krum, for one I am not a woman. For two, you are in Hogwarts. And three, my name is Harry Potter and because you have a cold I think you need a really long bed rest," he said.

 

England stood up and walked within the shadows. Making sure no one notices while they were whispering with each other. He extended his hand and tapped on Harry's shoulder. "Let's go, your father would keep an eye on things," he whispered.

 

With that both of them secretly exited the Great Hall.

 

After dinner, Professor Dumbledore rises to explain the Triwizard Tournament rules, then introduces Bagman and Crouch as two of the judges. Filch brings in an ornate wooden chest containing the Goblet of Fire, a large, roughly-hewn wooden cup, "full to the brim with dancing, blue-white flames." Anyone wishing to enter the competition should submit their name to the Goblet within twenty-four hours. At the Hallowe'en Feast, the three champions will be selected. An Age Line surrounding the Goblet will prevent anyone under 17-years-old from entering.

 

      

° **•ิ.•ஐஇTHE NEXT MORNINGஇஐ•.•ิ°**

     

 

"It seems that the students had submitted their names," England said sipping morning tea.

 

"That was what I am afraid of," London said, rising his cup to his lips. "They are too young to know the dangers."

 

"Capitals, states and countries know all of that from personal experience. Youth is something that change from each generation to generation," England said. "Though if there is anyone I am worried of it would be you."

 

"Me?" London questioned. "I am good at protecting myself from danger mum."

 

Scotland nodded when he heard the statement. "Though you cannot protect yourself when someone molest you."

 

"Do not blame me for that, I know that lad would bring trouble though being manhandled is something I did not expect," London said, continue drinking his tea. The red head scotsman crossed his arms, "That student would bring trouble. But we cannot blame that you have your mother's looks."

 

"And you cannot blame me to have our mother's looks," England said.

 

"You are the only one with mother's looks, we all look different except for Conner and Brian though Conner's hair is more orange and his eyes are another shade of green," Scotland said. London interjected, "Actually everyone in the Kirkland family has different hair colours and different shades of green for our eyes."

 

"I guess you have a point, why didn't I think of that," Scotland said. "Reminds me, our sibling order has is going for a lighter shade of hair. I am the red head."

 

"And then Uncle Conner has orange, Uncle Brian is the brunette," London recited.

 

"Then Dylan is a strawberry blonde and I am an official blond," England said. "And after me was the result of you." "The darkest shade of all, a raven," London said.

 

"Then our different shades of eyes... I have the clear green, Conner has the dark green, Brian has sea green, Dylan has the Jaded green ones, Iggy have the forest green," the red head said. "And then the jewel of them all, Harry has the emeralds."

 

"Countries are not like humans," England said. "Our appearance were mostly from thought and also some of our genes. Mostly because we represent our own country. Prussia is Germany's older brother but he has red eyes and silver hair while Ludwig is a blond with blue eyes."

 

"True to that... I hope the tournament goes well," London said, looking down his cup.

 

"It is not your land we are talking here but I could understand about your people," Scotland said. "Do not worry about that too much would ya?"

 

"Yes papa."

 

When Harry went to the Great Hall to find Draco and Neville, he could see that almost everyone had submitted their names. It seems all of the Beauxbatons students and also Cedric Digorry had entered their name in the goblet. Fortunately Harry had found Neville on the way to the Great Hall but he chose not to disturb him since he was with a certain Italian.

 

"Draco," Harry greeted.

 

"Hey there Harry," Draco said. "You seem alone."

 

"Neville is with Blaise. They were talking in the halls," Harry told. "Why do I got a feeling that those two would become more than friends?"

 

"Maybe they will," Draco said with a smile.

 

"Hi there, Harry," Fred said popping out of nowhere.

 

"And Malfoy," George said.

 

"So what are-"

 

"You two-"

 

"Love birds-"

 

"Doing standing here alone, hmm?"

 

Harry and Draco blushed furiously. "Fred, George, we are not-"

 

"Hush Harry dear, we know how deep both of your bottomless love is," the twins said in sync. The emerald eyed capital's blush became deeper and Draco tried not to look weak. Underline and highlight the word 'tried'. "Weasleys-"

 

"Fred and George, Malfoy dearest."

 

"Or Gred and Forge."

 

"Never call us Weasleys please," they said together.

 

"Okay, Fred and George," Draco said. "Why don't you two go and trick the age line or something."

 

"And what? We are not that stupid enough to do that Malfoy."

 

"Unlike other Weasleys we are more... slickier than the others."

 

"Though we won't be surprised if you believe that we are like little Ronnikins or Gin Gin."

 

Draco raised a brow and looked at Harry with a look.

 

"What?" Harry questioned.

 

"Nothing though is it me or all of your friends are Slytherins sorted to Gryffindor," Draco said.

 

"Not my fault we are good with masks," said Harry. "The twins are quite useful if you have a revenge plan on someone."

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Hmm..." Fred took out a parchment and a quill. "Let's see... revenge lists of today, we have...." He threw the quill and parchment at somewhere. "We say none. So sign up if you want to."

 

"Uh, okay," Draco said.

 

"Draconian dear, your mask is breaking," said the twins. "Harry must have been an effect to you."

 

Before Harry could protest again, something or rather someone was shot across the hall. It was revealed to be the second youngest Weasley with a long white beard growing at his face.

 

The twins shook their heads. "Ickle Ronnikins."

 

"He actually tried to fool the age line."

 

"Oh well, now he looks like Dumbledore."

 

"Which is the best joke that I have ever seen!"

 

"Explanation here Harry?" Draco said confused.

 

"The Weasley twins and also the other older Weasleys are smarter than you think," The raven said. "The twins could fool you and you would not even notice until the last minute."

 

"Remind me to be careful then."

 

The Weasley twins blew a low whistle. "Ahh, young love, beautiful ain't it Forge," Fred said.

 

Harry blushed and George replied to his brother's exclamations. "Agreed Gred, Malfoy Blondie." "Hey-!" "Make sure you take care of Harry would you? He is a little bit stubborn in the head."

 

"Forge-"

 

"Oh look at the time, shouldn't you two be at the Slytherin table?"

 

"Shouldn't you?!"

 

      

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

     

 

Dumbledore stood behind the Goblet of Fire, his boring speech could make you snore. Paris did not hear any word that was said, he had been staring at Harry for quite a while now. The Slytherin was chatting with Theo and Pansy across the table. It was good to know that Harry had made some friends within the platinum blond's category.

 

Harry is a natural Slytherin, he gets along with other Slytherins in a flash. He was fixed on staring at the raven until Dumbledore had announced the champions for the schools. He cannot say he was the only one who did not pay attention, Blaise was staring at the Gryffindor table for a while now. The Italian's gaze was fixed on none other Neville Longbottom who was sitting next to the Weasley twins.

 

Neville Longbottom, Blaise's partner for potions. He does not have much friends it seems. Though he may be harsh with the Longbottom boy for the first few years, he thinks that it would be great to try and befriend him. One for Blaise's sake of falling in love (he is the City of Love, of course he knows) with the boy and second is for Harry. He would love it.

 

Love is a strange thing. It is beautiful though sometimes fragile and blind. When one's love is strong everything would be seem so clear. Paris is like a cupid without wings. His land and himself had brought love countless of times. And it seems his next mission is between Zabini and Longbottom. It would be easier if Harry could help but he cannot tell anyone his secret. And it breaks his heart for not able to do so.

 

"The champion for Beauxbatons is..."

 

"Fleur Delacour!"

 

The student from his father's land had came out of the crowd. The boys had eyed her gaze. She was a Veela, part veela. Though not even a full veela could blind someone who has high magic or was drunk with the magic of love.

 

"The champion for Durmstrang is..."

 

"Viktor Krum!"

 

Oh really, why Goblet, why?! The boy had manhandled a student! Or more like molested. Sure he is a strong and famous quidditch player, but why Goblet, WHY?!

 

"The champion for Hogwarts is..."

 

"Cedric Diggory!"

 

The Hufflepuff could be mistaken as a vampire. Who knows, maybe he is. He would be a perfect actor for Alfred's Twilight Saga. Why did his brother allow to make a movie out of it? Because there is a term that specifically dedicates to all of them. How did Mattie fall in love and had incest with the American in the first place?

 

According to his analysis, Mattie is just cute and Alfred is someone who likes to claim. With a few loops, knots, tangles in the line it would end up with love.

 

"Well that is everything, champions please-"

 

The Goblet flared again this time one name came out. Dumbledore opened the paper and read one name.

 

"Draconian Malfoy."

 

"No."


	16. He Is Not An Attention Seeker

**[A/N: Hey guys Percy here -Perseus- umm Persephone is busy Skyping with Axeilia those two never stopped and she told me to write this chapter (T-T). She's evil, I tell you. She said to use some inspiration from Nick -my boyfriend- and my experience. Well, let's just hope this works]**

 

"Draconian Malfoy."

 

"No," Draco said. No, he did not entered his name. But why is his name in there? Who entered his name?

 

"Mr Malfoy, did you entered your name in the cup?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling.

 

"No," he said.

 

"Mr Malfoy, please come out front and enter the trophy room," Dumbledore said.

 

Draco's silver grey eyes narrowed. What is going on? He came out to the front and followed the other champions to the trophy room. He did not put his name... but do the others know that.

 

      

**°•ิ.•ஐஇCRAZILY 3RD PERSONஇஐ•.•ิ°**

**[Perseus: Let's see if my sister's readers are concentrating]**

    

 

London watched as Draco walked away and followed to go to the trophy room. Draco did not entered his name, he is not the type. Everyone was whispering on what had happened.

 

"Why would Draco enter his name?" Pansy whispered.

 

"He didn't," the raven said. "Pansy, Theo, please pretend I was never here." He got out of his seat and Theo asked, "Where are you going?"

 

"Saving Draco," he said as he walked within the shadows to the Head Table, where Scotland and England was expecting his arrival. The blond brit looked at his son, "We are going to enter the trophy room?" With a not the British Isles and capital walked to the trophy room.

 

"Draco did not enter his name," London said.

 

"We know," Scotland said. "But why him?"

 

When the three entered the room the heads of the three schools Ludo Bagman and Crouch was there along with the four champions were there. One of them, wrongly selected. Everyone looked at them upon arrival.

 

"This is phosphorous Dumbledore," the red head Scotsman said.

 

"I am sorry but Mr Malfoy entered his name, and he was chosen," Dumbledore said.

 

"You got it wrong," London said. "There is no way he could get pass the age line. Weasley already tried that."

 

"Dumbledore, who are they?" Madame Maxime asked.

 

"These are Professor Kirkland, both of them, they are the ones teaching Care of Magical Creatures and the Gryffindor student is Harry Potter," Dumbledore introduced. London glared at the old coot when he called him 'Potter' though he is grateful for the cover up. He would not want to explain about him not being a Potter and is about two hundred forty eight years old.

 

"Ah, Mr Potter, good to finally meet you," said Bagman. "Though what brought you here?"

 

"To clarify," London said. "Draco did not entered his name."

 

"Draco, my boy, did you told an older student to enter your name?" Is Dumbledore deaf? A capital had just told him that it was not him, the git of a goat. Does anyone in the room have a mind in the first place.

 

Draco [since this is third person let's call him Paris] Paris really wants to band his head to the nearest hard surface. He is in deep trouble, this was not supposed to happen. The platinum blond answered his casual answer, "No."

 

"Then why is your name inside the Goblet?" Karakoff asked.

 

"I don't know!"

 

"You are joking right?" Krum asked.

 

"He is a Malfoy, he does not joke," London defended. "Do not blame him, he did not do anything!" From the reply of the raven Krum shuts up.

 

"The short boy is right, Malfoy is a child, he did not do anything wrong," Fleur said.

 

'Finally someone with brains!' Paris thought.

 

"Ou peut-être il l'a fait pour attirer l'attention." Okay, he changed his mind about her.

 

"Sérieusement, vous devez plaisanter," The City of Love said.

 

"Dumbledore, he cannot compete in the tournament, he is too young," England said. "Someone his age was not supposed to be entered."

 

"I am afraid I cannot do anything," Dumbledore said. "This tournament bounds his magic, if he does not participate he would lose all of it from his core. There is no other way."

 

"There must be a way," London protested. "Dumbledore this tournament is dangerous, someone like Draco cannot compete, his education on magic is not complete!"

 

"Sorry to say but there is no other way. Mr Malfoy has to compete."

 

London glared coldly at the goat before he turned his back on them, marching to the exit. He has to protect Draco, this tournament could kill him. Someone too young like him have not complete his education on magic yet.

 

England gave a sympathical look at Paris before heading out.

 

The platinum blond noticed the glance that was given by the blond professor, but doesn't know why he gave him that look.

 

"Let's go," England said to the red head Scotsman.

 

Scotland nodded following his son and husband to the door. Opening the door, three pairs of green eyes looked at Dumbledore.

 

"Dumbledore," London said. "Make sure no one dies."

 

Slamming the door shut, the glass in the trophy room broke.

 

   

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

   

 

"Thank you for defending me back there Harry," Draco said.

 

"Don't thank me yet Draco," the raven said. "What did Dumbledore said?"

 

"I have to compete, the first challenge starts next week," the platinum blond said. "How do you even know this place?"

 

"I have my resources."

 

They are on a bed in the Room of Requirement, Draco seemed that he needs to be away from others. He had gotten permission to skip some classes for the both of them but he cannot depend on his parent's permission for too long. Sure he knows everything that was taught but he has to make appearances.

 

"The whole of Hogwarts thinks I am an attention seeker now," Draco muttered burying his face into his knees.

 

"Don't worry, your friends will not judge you," The emerald eyed raven told. "Out of curiosity, are you tired?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Because the first thing that appeared in this room is this large bed, I assumed you are tired."

 

"Oh, umm... yeah, kinda," Draco said.

 

"Then you better get some rest," Harry said with a warm smile. "This room is always available for you, and I am going to help you figure out about the first task."

 

"Thanks Harry," the platinum blond thanked. "Have anyone told you that you are beautiful?"

 

Emerald eyes widen and a bright blush appeared on his cheeks.

 

"N-no I mean-"

 

"It's alright," Harry said looking away to hide his blush. "Actually some people did always told me that. I always deny the fact since I know I am not that beautiful," he said remembering his Big Brother Mattie. He misses him so much, and Mattie thinks he is dead. He had to wait a little bit longer before his reveal. All he wish is that it could be sooner than later.

 

"Oh."

 

"I had to say they are amazing themselves," Harry said. Big Brother Mattie can defeat Big Brother Alfred in hockey and Kumajiro is cute too. He is also nice to others, that is why he is one of the best brothers he has. He is also a bit weird when he is drunk. Last time he was on a wooden boat and shouted: 'I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE BANANA BOAT!'

 

Big Brother Alfred is a hero, sometimes he repeated that even during times he is not and mostly the times when not necessary. His friend Tony is a little bit creepy though. He had raised fifteen states by himself before marrying Big Brother Mattie and had another thirty five.

 

Then there's Hisyam, he is younger than the others, he is a bit like Big Brother Mattie since he is always hard to detect. Though he is popular in business, what makes him really unique is his golden eyes. The royal family in his land has gold as colour their traditional colour. Making him dubbed the Golden Hidden Kingdom.

 

"So who are they?" Draco asked the raven. "Are they really important to you?"

 

"Actually yes, they are, they are some of the people that changed my life for the better," Harry said smiling.

 

"So are they okay? Do you miss them?"

 

"Yeah, I do," The capital of England said. "I miss them a lot... But I know they are okay. They are already married and their partners love them to their hearts."

 

Draco seemed to sighed in relief(?), hearing that.

 

"You may need to rest now," Harry said. "I... will go out of the room."

 

    

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

    

 

London walked out the halls, some students are having their free period. His parents are still in class at this time so he could go to the library wasting time there before checking up on Draco. The platinum blond is really tired it seems. He needs his rest to clear his mind.

 

"Mr. Potter," an all too familiar voice boomed.

 

"Professor Snape, I have a pass but feel free to deduct points from the Gryffindors," Harry said. He was not in the mood of tongue lashing with Snape anytime now.

 

"That is not why I called you for Mr.Potter, please follow me to my office," the bat professor said. The raven nodded and followed the professor into his office down at the dungeons of course.

 

"I heard that you had defended Mr.Malfoy in the trophy room," Snape said after sitting on his chair and letting him to have a seat. "My question is why would a Gryffindor defend a Slytherin?"

 

"Why not?" Asked Harry back.

 

"I have been observing you Mr.Potter, your actions lately cannot be added up. You had been sitting on the Slytherin table for a few days already, your potions with Mr.Malfoy also had passed my expectations of any student. And your friendship with the Slytherins and hatred to the Gryffindors are a little... out of hand," Snape said. "Tell me, why did you defended him?"

 

"Because I know he did not entered his name," Harry said, looking at the man straight in the eye.

 

"Did you told an older student to enter his name?"

 

"No, of course not," Harry sniffed the air and smirked. "A potion that would not hide the person's true personality. I have to admit, that is smart of you professor. But since you are a potion's master, and the very best one yet to be alive, I shouldn't be surprised."

 

Snape looked at him in the eyeball, to say he was shock could be an understatement.

 

"So what is this, your Slytherin mask?"

 

"Didn't your godson told you? I guess he didn't. This mask is like any Slytherin's mask, cold. Though mine is sometimes out of my control," Harry said cooly. "And I do not hate the Gryffindors, I despise three of them and another three I am fine with."

 

"It is like every drop of James Potter had left you," Snape whispered.

 

"Obviously because I am not James Potter, professor," Harry said. "James Potter is a snobbish brat that care for no one but himself and his fortune. The Potter line is dead. Do not ever think that I would continue his agenda in the school."

 

"Tell me, what is Draco to you?" Snape asked with a different tone.

 

"Draco is a friend," the raven clarified. "He is not an attention seeker, he is misunderstood by the others and last night he deserves justice. He was not supposed to be inside the tournament it is too dangerous. More than that he is too young. Hell, even the seventeen year olds are still too young. People could die in this tournament, it was banned for a reason."

 

"Just who are you?" Snape asked with narrowed eyes.

 

"You need syrum for that. I got permission to skip classes for the whole day, me and Draco. He needs rest, after that he would at least be able to face his friends. He is scared people would think him as an attention seeker," Harry explained.

 

"You are not a Potter aren't you? The son of James Potter-"

 

"I never was and never will, I did not want to be involved in a war. Dumbledore dragged me in, literally. That is how far I am going to tell you. Now, please professor, let me go."

 

There was silence and Snape nodded. "You may go."

 

Harry smiled warmly at him and walked to the door, "Professor Snape, please refrain from calling me a Potter. And also... in exchange for that favour, I think you should go to Gringotts and ask for the vault number 591. Just tell them a raven sent you."

 

   

**°•ิ.•ஐஇDRACOஇஐ•.•ิ°**

    

 

"Have anyone ever told you that you are beautiful," Paris said out of the blue. He didn't realise he was asking until emerald eyes widen and a bright blush appeared on the raven's cheeks. A blush risen up to his cheek now, "N-no I mean-"

 

"It's alright."

 

Harry looked away. God, he must have hate him now

 

"Actually some people always told me that. I always deny the fact since I know I am not that beautiful."

 

You don't know Harry, you don't know.

 

"I had to say they are amazing themselves."

 

Wait, are in a relationship with Harry. Goddamit Paris, Harry is too innocent to know that. But he is beautiful what if- NO! Harry is too innocent!!!

 

"So who are they?" Paris asked, no that is not a right question! "Are they really important to you?" YOU ARE BEING TOO OBVIOUS PARIS!

 

"Actually yes, they are, they are some of the people that changed my life for the better," Harry said. THAT IS NOT THE ANSWER HE WANTS TO HEAR! ARGH!

 

Paris noticed the sad smile on his face and then asked, "So are they okay?" WHAT THE HELL PARIS?! Change the question!

 

"Do you miss them?"

 

KILL.

 

ME.

 

NOW.

 

You have seen Paris' mind.

 

"Yeah I do," Harry said. "I miss them a lot... But I know they are okay. They are already married and their partners love them to their hearts."

 

Paris sighed in relief. He knew Harry wouldn't be involved in THAT. Yeah, he was totally cool. He would never think that Harry would be in threesome. Who does? NOPE! NOT HIM!

 

"You may need to rest now," Harry said. "I... will go out of the room." The capital of France almost told the raven to stay but when he was about to speak, he was already gone.

 

He sighed, running his hand through his locks.

 

"I need to talk to pere about this."

 

      

**°•ิ.•ஐஇIN GRINGOTTSஇஐ•.•ิ°**

      

    

Severus Snape entered the bank and confronted the troll. He was not someone that was usually go to the bank moreover because a student told him so.

 

"Ahh, Severus Snape, it is rare to see you here," the troll said. "May I help you with something?"

 

"Yes, I want to ask about vault number 591," the potions master said.

 

"Do you have the key?"

 

"Actually no, that is why-"

 

"Mr. Snape, if you do not have the key then why are you asking for this vault," the troll said. "Did Dumbledore sent you?"

 

"No," the professor said. "Actually someone else sent me. I do not want to say his name but he did told me to tell you that 'a raven' sent me."

 

The troll visibly flinched, but then he let out a laugh which was horrifying. "So he is still alive, eh," the troll said. "If he was the one who sent you then the bank has no reason to object. Vault number 591 has not been touched or claimed for years. I guess we would reconsider this, I shall call for Ergo, the one in charge of the vault."

 

Moments later the professor found himself in an office withe the said troll.

 

"Nice to meet you, Severus Snape. My name is Ergo, the one who is in charge of the vault you are speaking of," the troll said.

 

"Nice to meet you too, Ergo but I do not understand, I only asked the details of that vault," Snape pointed out and the troll laughed. "Why would you ask, the vault is yours after all!" Ergo said. "The raven sent you didn't he? And we thought he was dead. But true enough he had a reason he sent you here."

 

"I do not understand," Snape said.

 

"Vault number 591 is the Prince's vault. It hasn't been claimed it's lordship since your mother died. That is the reason why he sent you here. To claim what is yours," Ergo grinned. "He wants you to be the Lord Prince."

 

"But you do not understand. I was sent here by a student of mine."

 

"Your mask is breaking while in panic Snape. Or shall I call you Prince now? And you did say that you were sent by a student, heh, now he is a student at Hogwarts, eh? Back to the point now, the raven wants you to take what is rightfully yours, there is no denying it. He is always doing this job, that one."

 

The potions master looked shock at first. This raven that Potter- no, Harry, mentioned has a really close connection to Gringotts. But how did he knew about the Prince's vault?

 

"How about it Mr.Snape? Want to be the Lord Prince?"

 

"How much do I own?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy: Hi guys, my name is Perseus Laurianne.
> 
> Nick: And I am Nicholas Willow.
> 
> Percy: It took both of us to complete this chapter.
> 
> Nick: And it turns out quite well. Now we are just going to say...
> 
> Both: Happy New Year!
> 
> Nick: *kisses Percy*
> 
> Percy: Oi, not in the notes! *blush*
> 
> Nick: It's a new year's kiss. Be happy with it. *grin*


	17. The Love Between A Human And Capital

**Phone: Hi guys, Persephone Laurianne here!**

**Perseus: Do we have to do this?**

**Phone: Yup!**

**Percy: But why?**

**Phone: Because everyone needs to know.**

**Axeilia: Ah, _konnichiwa minna_! Axeilia Flameheart @ Kazira Hagane here.**

**Nick: Yo.**

**Percy: Why him too?**

**Phone: Because he's also responsible.**

**Accelia: Me too huh?**

**Axeilia: Yeah, you too my twin.**

**Accelia: Oh great.**

**Phone: Great now everyone is here, let me explain! This story is done by the sweat and tears of the five people who are  currently here!**

**Percy: Yesh, so?**

**Axeilia: It actually explains the weird grammar.**

**Nick: Oh.**

**Phone: Yes. Percy and I are from Philadelphia, Nick is from Boston, Accelia [my cousin] is from Osaka and the youngest of us all, Axeilia is from Brunei.**

**Percy: Well, her name isn't exactly Axeilia though her alias is her Japanese name.**

**Axeilia: Yup, I came from a forgotten country.**

**Nick: Don't worry about it kid.**

**Phone: Anyway, I was the one with ideas and Axeilia is our researcher. She had just started learning the History of Brunei, Singapore, Malaya and Southeast Asia so she is our guide.**

**Nick: And we [the boys] actually write down for them when they are too tired.**

**Percy: We are useless in this actually.**

**Accelia: True that. So if the grammar is weird or incorrect please don't blame it on the girls.**

**Nick: Cause' we are the ones who ruined the story.**

**Percy: How do you get 100% in English anyway?**

 

* * *

 

"I have news," Scotland said to the two brits sitting on the sofas near the fireplace. London and England their heads to the red headed Scotsman. "Dylan, Conner and Brian are coming next week," he announced. "They say they are teaching a new subject."

 

"That fast?" London said.

 

"Kid, you are too young to know what three countries are capable of doing when together," Scotland said to his son.

 

"Hm, start a war with mum and Big Brother Alfred?" The raven said sheepishly.

 

"Please don't," England said.

 

"I won't," The emerald eyed capital reassured.

 

"Not only that, I get a call from Dmitry," Scotland said. "He is also coming next week, first thing Monday morning. The rest of the British Isles are coming Sunday night. Looks like Dmitry has something to do with the tournament."

 

"Did he tell his role in the tournament?" London asked abruptly.

 

"No he didn't."

 

"Oh, okay then," The raven said. "I think I will do some research for Draco."

 

"You are dream scaping again?" England asked worried.

 

"Do not worry about it, I will just need to clear my mind using my memories, nothing bad about that," London said before he ran into his room locking the door. England watched his capital went off to look into his memories for clues on the tournament. "He is nice to that Slytherin," the blond brit said.

 

"Too nice," the red head Scotsman remarked. "He is too oblivious."

 

England nodded.

 

"Just like his mother," the older brother said.

 

"What?!"

 

"Sooner or later he will fall for that boy," the red head scotsman said. "And the time he finds out it would be too late. We need to keep an eye on those two."

 

"Why exactly?" England questioned.

 

"Iggy, let's not forget that this is a human we are talking about. Even if Harry realises, it would still be too late. He would avoid and deny those feelings he have because his love is a human. Him being our son and also a capital means immortality," Scotland said. "And a human's life cannot take that long. Even if he is a wizard he is bound to disappear like the rest of our people. A human and capital... such love is too painful to exist."

 

        

**°•ิ.•ஐஇDRACONIANஇஐ•.•ิ°**

       

 

Paris woke up in the middle of the night, sneaking out to the Slytherin Dorm, making sure no one was awake. He walked through the dungeons and got far enough into the darkness. Inside his pocket he fished out a rectangular device and turned it on. The fluorescent light could damage his eyes but like he cares, it would heal in time.

 

"Come on, come on," the platinum blond said. It was a smartphone designed by Alfred. Hogwarts does not have bar signals and since Alfred had learned some magic from the most powerful magical country in the world and for the matter of fact England also raised him, he actually developed one smartphone that runs by magic. Hey, Alfred isn't that much of an idiot.

 

The platinum blonde tapped on the screen twice and finally took out his wand and lightly tapped his wand on the screen. "Yes!" He said all too loudly. He went to all apps and tapped on Skype. Even capitals use technology too, most of them were given out by Alfred or Japan. And of course each country and the ones under them has a phone, what are they? Outcasts?

 

"Draconian, good to see you!" His father said from the other side. Why hello.

 

"Good to see you too, pere," he said. Even if he is the one making him suffer.

 

"Now, now, Draco, why did you called?" The blond french said.

 

Paris hesitated. Uh... why did he called again? "Um, uh... no reason," the platinum blond said, avoiding sharp eye contact.

 

"Do not stutter Draco, you become more less unattractive," His father commented

 

"Do I?" He said hesitantly. Oh no, he hesitated a lot during his time with Harry. Does that make him too ugly for the beautiful raven?!

 

"Yes, you do," the Frenchman commented. Paris wants to curl up into a ball of nothingness now. "Wait..." his father said. Paris looked at the screen and met with his father's glittering eyes. "You have never been so secure about your looks, Draco. Why are you had a pannic attack a while ago, hm?"

 

That mischievous creepy smile and face.

 

"N-no reason."

 

"That trick is too old Draconian, you said that to me when you were twenty three," Francis Bonnefoy said. "It is for a girl isn't it?"

 

"What?"

 

"Hm... is it that Granger girl? I heard that one of England's people is nice."

 

"Pere."

 

"What? I mean she is also nice to that hero- Oh, so that's it... you are not in love with the girl. In fact you are in love the hero she is always with huh?"

 

'How did you know?!' Is what Paris want to shrieked out. "Pere, I really do not understand."

 

"Oho, I was just joking. Of course, you won't fall in love while you are there aren't you?" Pere said. Paris remained silent. "Draco, my son," France said. "You are the City of Love, you have the ability to help people find their soulmates. You yourself is gifted with magic but not even magic could gain immortality." Another wave of silence.

 

"A human and capital together... is something dangerous," the Frenchman said. "You were brought to this world with immortality. A human would only have to live their lives again and again and again without remembering who they were. Reincarnation is rare too, no? So be careful and... don't try to fall in love with one. Understood?"

 

"Yes, pere," Paris replied. "Good night." He shuts his phone and slipped it into his pocket. Don't fall in love with a human? Too late for that.

 

Wait, what was he was saying?

 

He is not in love with Harry, no he is NOT. As pere said before, a capital and human could never be together. Even magic cannot help with a human's age and death. Such love had never existed, a human and an immortal. Love is something beautiful. But it didn't make it to require happiness to everyone.

 

The platinum blond pause for a moment.

 

What is Harry to him?

 

They're friends. That's it. No more into his chemical romance. The romance that would be spreading is only between Longbottom and Blaise.

 

He and Harry are just friends...

 

Sadly, it breaks his heart for not even able to explain what he is to the raven.

 

      

**°•ิ.•ஐஇLONDON'S DREAMSஇஐ•.•ิ°**

**[YEARS AGO...]**

 

It was dark and cold. Nothing but emptiness had filled him. It feels like he was floating. His feet couldn't touch the ground, his hands couldn't touch or feel or grab anything.

 

'Where am I?' He wondered.

 

As if he was in space. There was no gravity and he cannot breathe. He was practically gagging. How did he even stayed alive, he does not know. A warm hand touched his shoulder, all immediately everything went brighter all around. He immediately opened his eyes and turned around. The light had gone further and brighter, before it blasted to a thousand particles.

 

His head feels heavy, he blinked and tried to rub his eyes. He was currently sitting down, his back was leaning to a building. It was bright now. He looked up to see a grey sky. It was snowing cold, he reached out his hand and the snow flakes melted when they reached his hand immediately. He looked down, he was wearing a white robe that reached a few inches from his knees.

 

On a nearby window he saw his reflection, he has really messy black hair and green eyes. He looks short... he looks like he is only five. He looked down to his feet to realise he was stepping on snow barefoot. It was cold, he was wearing nothing but a loose long sleeved white robe. Around his neck was a necklace that hung an emerald gem.

 

He tucked in the necklace inside his robe and looked around. The sun is there though faint, covered by the dark grey clouds. He looked at his sides and realise he was in between two buildings. He walked out the alley, realising he was somewhere crowded. The people walked pass him like he was unnoticeable. Not paying any real attention back, the raven just walked with the crowd. On bare foot.

 

He walked all over the street, making twist and turns. He was searching for something. What it was, he doesn't know either. He held tight to his emerald at all times. He did not know anything, he has no possessions except for that necklace around his neck. He kept walking and walking, not even realising how many days had passed.

 

He was walking around again. Stopping in front of a bakery, noticing someone was there. The door to the shop was always opened, even sometimes during snow. The lighting shows how warm the place is.

 

"Working hard lately, Mr.Kirkland?" The baker said.

 

"Not that hard, Andrew, kids are growing so well," a blond man said. The raven stood in front of the door, staring at the man. He had his hand clenched on his emerald which he realises was glowing. The man has green eyes just like his. HEe looks really friendly. The blond man side glanced and spotted him and he hid behind a wall, then tilting his head to see blond man once again before he ran.

 

"Was that your son, Andrew?" The blond asked the baker.

 

"Nope. That child had been walking around the street for some time now," Andrew said. "What I really wonder is if he is even cold."

 

The raven walked around the streets again sometimes he space out and did not know where he was going. He felt like walking in circles. He would always pass the same location every time.

 

Bump.

 

He bumped into someone, maybe he was distracted by his day dreaming. He ran to someone wearing a green coat, it was understandable since it is winter. It was no one's fault that they want to keep themselves warm for the cold weather.

 

"Oh, hello there."

 

He looked up to see the blond man in the bakery. The emerald in his hand was glowing again.

 

"Kids like you shouldn't be out here alone," the adult said. "You look no more than six years old."

 

The raven looked at him. He has green eyes, forest green. He has green eyes like him, he did not really see others with the same coloured eyes. Never.

 

"Now, little one," he lifted him up. "Where are your parents?"

 

His emerald was still glowing and the blond man finally notices. The emerald floated upwards until it was almost loose from the raven's neck and dispersed into a thousands particles. The raven felt warmth, the same warmth that woke him up from his slumber in that dark and cold place.

 

"Father," he finally said his first word. It came out of the blue but he gets the feeling...

 

"What did you call me?" The blonde asked raising a thick brow.

 

"Father," he said burying his face on the blond's shoulder.

 

"Are saying that I am your father?"

 

The raven looked at him again and nodded.

 

"What's your name, little one?"

 

'My name...?' He thought. 'My name is...'

 

"London," he said out loud.

 

The blond widened his eyes before it adverts to normal again and said, "Well then, London, my name is Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England. And you are my son and capital. Tell me, how old do you think you are?"

 

"Eight." Was the straight reply.

 

"Hm, you are too short for an eight year old. I guess you are like me then. How about we get you home and put you out of those robes? It is pretty cold out here and you really need to meet your brothers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick: And.... DONE!
> 
> Percy: Thank god, this is not something I actually want to do in the first place
> 
> Accel: But it's for the girls. They are sick remember?
> 
> Percy: Damn strange family phenomena
> 
> Accel: Oi, Nicholas, go and help my cousin here!
> 
> Nick: With pleasure. *pulls Percy into his bedroom*
> 
> Percy: Wha-?!
> 
> Accel: And now you know how terrible we are


End file.
